Harmony amongst the shadows
by XxLostxDreamer91xX
Summary: NaruSasu: Finally Naruto finds Sasuke in a second attempt to bring him home. Naruto recieves the opportunity to talk with the Uchiha privatly and Sasuke recieves more than just a talking to.
1. Ninth tail vs Sasuke

All Naruto could comprehend was the unfamiliar beast that lurched over Sasuke. He couldn't take his eyes off of the creature that roused hatred in him, blocking all other emotions. It was that foul thing which had brought Sakura to the ground, to her silence. Naruto pushed at the emotions which attempted to preach to the nine-tails inside of him. It was like he was attempting to hold water in his hands, it still seeped in between his fingers and found ways to pass by. He could see the powerful fox smirk from behind its rusting bars as his emotions drifted to it like a strong sweet smell, of which it could not inhale enough of. The blonde was finding it hard to concentrate on holding back the demons urges. His concentration had to be split between that and Sasunoo who was at the mercy of Sasuke's every command. Naruto leapt back fast as a shadow claw crashed into the ground where he once stood. He kept his face to as much of the being as his eyes would allow him to see. It was too large to keep an eye on the whole of. The ninja's emotions bolted through his body in currents, merging and hurting Naruto. Naruto could not lose, this time it meant more than just bonds. If he were to fall now, Tobi would be able to seize the monstrosity inside of him. The Jinchūriki was stubborn and refused to lose this battle, this war. The others from the village still hadn't arrived. Naruto didn't get there in time to save Sakura, or Shino.. or Lee. His chest raged in acidic hatred and pain which was burning through his physical form. He was losing those that he cared for, watching them suffer. He had a moment to pause and catch his breath as Sasuke halted, keeping his breaths low not wanting the raven to know he was worn already. He could no longer avoid it; deep, distant blue eyes met unwavering black ones. He surveyed the cold features searching for even a hint of emotion attempting to seep through. He hoped, wished, begged for Sasuke to show something! Dammit how could Sasuke be this cold?! He clenched a fist, right now all the blonde wanted to do was throw a punch right in that hollow frame staring back at him. He pictured it being like one of Sakura's mighty punches, sending the teme deep into the woods. Maybe it would finally knock some emotion into his cold face. He kept his keen orbs on the opponent looking for possible cracks in his impeccable shell of chakra.

No more time to think, but a brief farewell.

"Naruto."  
It was the first time that the teme had opened his mouth since Naruto had arrived. No reply was given except in the blonde's eyes, which attempted to throw as much of Naruto's hatred towards Sasuke as possible.  
"You bother to chase my a second time, even though I nearly killed you the first time. Do you not learn? You won't win. You just couldn't leave me alone. I see that killing you is the only way to prevent any further meetings.. And this time there is nothing to prevent your emanate death."  
The furnace inside of Naruto was flaming fiercely now, being fuelled by his panic, hate, pain, sorrow and heartache. He had lost the will to speak. What really could he say? How many times had he tried? It always ended in fighting and this time would be no different. He pounced forward swiftly dodging the punches Sasunoo threw as a retort.  
"Rasengan!"  
"The same old moves." Sasuke mocked.  
The rasengan took formation in Naruto's right hand which he dragged behind him. He kept concentration as Sasunoo continued to throw punches and attempted grabs at him.  
Finally!  
Naruto coiled his foot into the ground then leapt at the barrier surrounding Sasuke. He brought his arm round in a half circle slamming the highly concentrated chakra into the ribs of the beast. Sasuke didn't flinch, positive that the effort was wasted. Naruto growled as he attempted to push his rasengan in. It felt as though his arm wanted to ricochet back. Like trying to push two negative magnets together, the harder Naruto forced, the tougher it got. It eventually dispelled, giving the young male a view of the result. Nothing! Naruto felt dismayed but still didn't want to give in! He drew a tight fist as crimson chakra leaked down his arm to that hand. Sharp claws drew blood in his palm.  
"Wimp!" Naruto growled.  
Sasuke just closed his eyes and ignore his remark. Did nothing get to him anymore?! Was he even human?! What happened to you, Sasuke? The ninja finally unleashed his hardest punch. The nine-tails chakra nipped at the ribs making a crackling noise whilst Naruto drew back for another punch. The punches were fast, but not good enough. Time was out as Sasunoo swept his arm down to grab Naruto. He escaped in time to avoid the crushing hand, but got clipped sending him spinning out of control in the air. Looked like Sasuke had played for long enough. Naruto slid across the dusty ground, his shoulder digging in deep before halting him. A small amount of blood dribbled out of his mouth.  
"Naruto." A voice echoed in his mind.  
The nine-tails flashed a grin to Naruto.  
" Let me handle Sasunoo. I could destroy that uncanny thing! Sasuke is using such power, so why don't you? I could null those emotions that attack your physical form like a disease. I can make it all go away."  
The fox still could not escape on its own, it needed Naruto to release him.  
"No." The blonde pushed through his grinding teeth.  
The animal knew that the boy did not have long before he would be weak enough for it to escape, but did not want to risk its own death if the stubborn boy were to die before then. It continued to whisper in Naruto's mind as he brought himself off the ground. Not seconds later was as second swipe thrown sending Naruto once more like a rag doll spinning through the air. Tobi wanted Naruto alive, but Sasuke continued to do what he wanted.  
"You are still pathetic Naruto."  
Naruto looked up to the sighing opponent.

Too much!

That is enough!

That was enough to burst the door on the furnace! Naruto flickered up onto his knees and dug both hands into the dirt. He huffed heavily with his head ducked down to view the ground. The breaths grew heavier. Deeper. Tinted with low sobs. Churning into a growl. Naruto swung his head back still gripping at the ground, as a large howl erupted out of his lungs.  
"Oh no you don't." Sasuke commanded.  
Sasunoo lunged forward and grabbed the bellowing blonde. It crunched its hand with Naruto in. Dark red seeped out, not blood. It dripped to the ground and gathered. Then more came, a lot more flowed like a fountain before orange chakra burst out exploding across the land. A figure fell amongst the mix of rich colours. Sasuke watched prepared for anything that Naruto would throw at him.

The orange cleared to reveal the full-sized fox demon. It stood back arched down with teeth bared at Sasunoo. Tails whipped everything in their paths making chunks of ground fly and the earth quake. Not 7, or 8, but 9 of them! The beast was finally free?! Sasuke knew this would be harder but proclaimed nothing more than that, he still expected to win. The demons moves were sharp as it leapt and dug razor teeth into Sasunoo. It tugged at the unusual chakra flesh and dragged back leaving rips where the teeth had been. Sasuke knew he would need this. Amaterasu activated in his left orb as he caught eyes with the demon. The nine-tails shook violently as Sasuke dug into its mind. It lashed out in oppression, pressing all four paws into the ground and summoning a concentrated ball of chakra. It was larger than it ever had been before. It sent a tremendous quake through the ground and it projected towards Sasuke, continuing passed and obliterating anything in its path. As the smoke cleared Sasunoo held his sword erect, slicing the impact of the demon's blow. Though it had not helped entirely as its skin smoked from the singes. To have survived such an attack from the nine-tails was surreal, but Sasuke had done it. How long would Sasunoo be able to last though? It had taken a lot of Sasuke's chakra, leaving him with the knowledge that Sasunoo would not be around for much longer. He threw attack after attack at the Fox demon but nothing pierced it.

Unexplainably though the nine-tails fell limp. It suddenly felt the grip of heavy chains yank at each limb. The cunning creature looked down, to where, to its surprise Naruto lay panting. He was still alive, on the brink, but alive. Naruto clenched his tummy as he attempted to look up to the fox. His black shirt lifted revealing the sizzling red marks on his tummy. So the kyūbi wasn't free, and Naruto was dying. The beast growled and threw its teeth once more into Sasunoo breaking through finally. Black seeped through the tear in its body. The nine-tails flashed with orange flame.

An orange blur covered Naruto as the Fox was sucked back in. Naruto didn't know the seal was still there, that the demon was once again locked away. All of his friends had helped him with that. All the different seals meant that the beast could still not escape so easily. Naruto just cried in pain. Orange and dark spots where all that his blurry eyes could make out. Like a sunset switching to night. Ready to give in. His mind refused, but his body wanted to surrender.  
"Naruto!" A deep voice groaned from somewhere. "Don't you dare die!" It growled louder.  
Naruto could not prevent it any longer.


	2. Different route

The dark was ready to engulf the Jinchūriki.  
"Don't you dare! I shall not die because of a mere human!"  
The demon continued to growl selfish remarks to the blonde. Though roaring from the Fox seemed to slowly hush.  
Naruto found he could once again move his body. Nothing seemed to hurt or ache. There was no nine-tails throwing heavy abuse at him. He carefully opened his weighty eyes and adjusted to the environment. Around him stood high trees that shaded him from the gleaming sunlight, though made the forest seem dull. The trees circled around him leaving a wide birth of dried mud and twigs near where Naruto rested.  
"Naruto."  
This voice did not yell his name, or hide a hinted mocking in there. Spoken in a friendly tone. Naruto turned his stiff body to view the other.  
"Itachi?!" Naruto bellowed throwing his arm near his head adding a pose to his shocked face.  
Itachi was leaning against one of the trees with his arms crossed. Above him, almost watching over him were many crows sat amongst the branches.  
"AAHHHH! But you are dead! So, so I am dead!?"  
The blonde dug both hands into his hair and panicked. Sheer horror sunk deep into his orbs.  
"Calm down you are not dead Naruto. I just want to talk."  
The whole of Naruto's body sighed in relief. Last time Itachi said that he was telling the truth, so Naruto had learned to trust him more.  
"With what you were thinking though, sounds like you knew you were dying."  
Naruto just huffed as a reply. The realisation of actually being dead was a completely different headline.  
"You are here for a reason though. Naruto I have been meaning to talk to you."  
Itachi gave Naruto a smile.  
"The good thing about talking to you here is that I can be myself. Which means I can talk freely. Naruto I am sorry for what has occurred. "  
He paused but Naruto didn't reply, he just remained watching him with his legs crossed.  
"I want you to get my brother out of what he plans to do, you know that. I still have honour towards Konoha I cannot have my brother trying to destroy it. Danzou was unfortunate, but the others. Naruto you remember that promise you made to me?"  
Naruto nodded slowly.  
"This will be the last time I can help you out. I think this time you will do it, bring Sasuke to the light. Save Konoha, Naruto."  
Suddenly Naruto felt weighed down. His face fell into a frown. He didn't want to, but the tears came on their own. Sliding down his cheek and splashing into the dry dirt.  
"How?!" Naruto managed. "I am not strong enough!"  
"Naruto last time we spoke you were confident. I think that is still in you."  
He gave a soft smile to Naruto for reassurance. The blonde remained quiet, hiccupping every now and then.  
"I want Sasuke to –hic- come back to Konoha. I want this to end..I do."  
"Sasuke spent the early years of his life building up hatred against me, instead of that anger dissolving after my death, Tori made that rage stronger, deeper and aimed it directly at Konoha. Sasuke is scared, even if he never shows it. First he believed i turned on him, and then it seemed like his own home, Konoha did. See why he is confused? A heart can heal, with Sasuke it will take time, but keep with it Naruto. You are the person who has pushed the hardest to bring him back. Tori is only using him, when done he doesn't care what happens to my brother. He too is selfish and is only doing what he desires to get his own way. He needs Sasuke. Talk to my younger brother, don't fight him anymore."  
Naruto looked at Itachi questioningly.  
"You will figure it out Naruto."  
"So you mean you don't know what I should say." He mocked.  
Naruto crossed his arms and sighed.  
"I can lend you the energy you need to get back on your feet. Say Naruto?"  
Itachi paused and looked up the tree to the crows above.  
"Tell me, how do you feel about Sasuke?"  
Naruto smiled, though the thought behind it seemed to hurt him.  
"You have asked me this before. He, is my best friend. I am close to him because in a way he understands me and for that I cannot let him go. He is like a -"  
"I see. I know that I have asked before, but somehow I thought the answer might have changed."  
Itachi closed his eyes content with that answer. It seemed he had gotten an answer from it which Naruto had not given. His brother meant a lot to him, and he had most of his faith in Naruto. He knew Naruto had the determination to pull this off.  
"Best of luck to you Naruto."  
He didn't remember his talk with Itachi ending. Suddenly pain barraged Naruto's entire body. He was awake. Things felt different this time. Before Naruto blacked out hate was the strong energy weighing down the air and making it almost unbearable. Now though Naruto felt a strange peace, he no longer churned in anger. Though the agony from his wounds still persisted. He could hear weak, distant pants. Naruto gathered the strength to stand his limp body. He swayed slightly on his feet making small blood droplets fall. His whole body thumped. Looking forward he could see the Uchiha out of breath. Of course, the Ameratsu and Sasunoo must have worn him out. This was good for Naruto, it meant there was a chance to talk to him. He shifted forward slowly, each step brought a reminder of the pain.  
"Sasuke."  
Sasuke was both annoyed and shocked at the blondes unwillingness to die. The fact that Naruto was able to move in his state was an incredible accomplishment. Many large cuts dotting the whole of his body slowly leaked blood. Mucky and bruised, torn and battered Naruto continued to limp towards Sasuke. Naruto held his right arm to the raven. He pointed with the two fingers after his thumb, keeping his eyes always on Sasuke's. He noted the slight shimmer of confusion that ran across the exhausted Uchiha's shadowy orbs. Poke, right between the eyes. Naruto let his arm flop back to his side, Sasuke was frozen. Uzumaki gave a soft smile wincing as it hurt him.  
"Sasuke. Yo-"  
He was cut off as a fist invaded, hitting in the face and bringing him to the ground. Naruto once again pried himself from the floor this time to his knees. The energy to stand just wasn't happening a second time. He shakily wiped the blood that dribbled from his mouth. Naruto squinted to bring his blurry vision back to normal.  
"What the fuck Sasuke?!" He coughed out in a low tone.  
Sasuke said nothing, just stared.  
Finally he spoke.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Your brother asked me to pass it on to you. He said it might finally get me your attention."  
"When did you speak with him?!"  
"I have a couple of times. You know what he asked of me? To bring you back! Sasuke! You don't know how he feels and yet you want to go about getting YOUR revenge?!"  
"You are clueless Naruto. I don't want to hear anything you have to s-"  
"No Sasuke!"  
Naruto sighed letting the anger out so that he could talk to Sasuke calmly.  
"I won't. You feel betrayed, confused, angry, obsessed with your fucking revenge. What happened Sasuke? When did your revenge suddenly involve the killing of innocent people? Who they themselves have done nothing wrong. Take Sakura, you have hurt her this much yet not once did she ever hurt, or betray you. We are your friends! Even if you ignore these bonds." His voice growing quieter, sadder.  
Another direct punch to the face sent Naruto tumbling.

Naruto hissed raising his sore body, this time to his feet. He staggered slightly finding it hard to stay up. The blonde closed his eyes.  
"Sasuke, I won't fight you. I remember perfectly what you always wanted, other than your revenge. To restore your clan, well how are you making it look now? Many hate you for what you have done, others fear you and some use you. Now that it is known what happened to your clan, what they made Itachi do, you could spread the word. "  
Naruto paused. To prove he would no longer fight Uzumaki removed his shuriken holster, and flung it to the side. Naruto flinched from the incredibly dark glare in Sasuke's eyes. "How do you know?" "Your brother." "He wouldn't even tell me of this.. Why would he tell you?" "Because now! You! Know! " Naruto sighed, he needed to calm down. "I guess, the only way I could really understand and help you is by knowing.

" Naruto. How will coming back to Konoha help me?"  
"We your friends will stop at nothing to clear your name. I especially will make sure of that. Help us stop Tori from starting a war."  
Naruto held fourth his right hand, hoping so badly for Sasuke to take. The Uchiha didn't take the hand.  
Naruto gasped and held back a cry as a sword dug deep into his chest. They were both still, paused in this position. Sasuke kept the sword in, his other hand on Naruto's shoulder and both their bodies close. Naruto's head fell forward onto Sasuke, the only thing holding him up now being the sword. Warm droplets patted against the raven's shoulder. Sasuke closed his eyes and pulled the sword out. Naruto fell to his left hitting hard onto the dusty ground. He didn't move or flinch. Sasuke went to place his sword back and opened his eyes. He choked on air as a figure stood before him. Red eyes stared at Sasuke refusing to blink.  
"I-tachi."  
Without movement. Itachi remained still, disappointment showing in his ghostly orbs. His eyes moved from Sasuke to Naruto.  
"I put my faith in him. I truly thought he could help you Sasuke."  
His eyes flickered back to the shaking Sasuke.  
"Everything that Naruto says is worth listening to, and taking in. He is right. Sasuke restore the name of our clan. I lived protecting you, now you must live your own life. That boy will always be there for you, he has already proven that. He shall not betray you, it is safe to put your trust in him. Sorry I could never explain to you, and I shall never regret protecting you, because I know that now you will make the right choice."  
The younger Uchiha glanced briefly at Naruto. The moment he looked back, his older brother was gone. Everything was so still, no wind blew or trees wavered. The whole world could have seemed silent from here. Sasuke stood panting, weakened by the use of too much chakra. His body ached and thumped. Even so the raven couldn't rest. He knew perfectly well what hid amongst those trees, waiting for him to drop to his knees in exhaustion. Sasuke's orbs shifted red. Some of the further back tress flickered in slight movement. Without his sharp sight, and the additional help of there being no wind, he wouldn't have noticed. He placed his hand on the pommel of his sword, slipping it out slightly with his thumb.

Knowing they had been discovered the ninja's finally pounced entering the open field from all directions. Sasuke slithered his sword out swiftly and charged it bolting blue. He would have to give it his all for even the possibility of surviving a second ambush. It was the harsh plan all along. Naruto was allowed to have his try and in failure the task then moved to the elite force. Capture was most aspired but death remained a last resort.

Sasuke already felt drained. The kyubi no kitsune had already forced him to the extremity. How far beyond this limit could he strain? Each person knows there limits, and Sasuke understood he was on the brim of his.

They came fast lustring like mere shimmers in the light. Sasuke could see these shinobi were superior. They came at once throwing attacks at the same time. His fine sword creating its own path through the ninja's armed defences. Dodging, diving then impaling earning gasps from the surprise of the Uchiha's A heavy pain tormented the raijin's red eyes.

"Chidori!"

A large flash blinded all eyes as lightening bolted to the assassin's nearest launching them some distance. It still wasn't enough! Another wave followed, and this time with them a familiar face. Kakashi's rose orb met Sasuke's pair as he charged. Screams filled the air as lightning struck lightning in a furious rage. The bolts stretched out like arms forcing both Sasuke and Kakashi to dive back. Other Ninja attempted to have a go throwing all they could at the raven, desperate to take him down. Sasuke was able to fight them off but his chakra was slowly leaking. His mind spun as he suddenly saw blotches of black. Trying his best to counter attacks but with only being able to see partially some he couldn't see to defend against dug into his body. A loud cracking rung in his ears shortly followed by agonising pressure pulling at his limbs. Sasuke felt liquid dribble down his cheeks as he shut his eyes tight, the blood accumulated and fell from his chin. Kakashi felt a pressure in his chest as he looked at the state Sasuke was in. His hounds held the Uchiha down, but the boy refused to fall to his knees even with the large canines attached to him.

This was it, Sasuke had really reached his limit. He ran currents up his body but they were only strong enough to make the dogs quiver. His thoughts slowly silenced like echoes. The assassins were ready to kill the last Uchiha, murder written across their eyes. A masked sound ninja stepped fourth to provide the final blow gripping tight to his sword. In a flash it was over, Kakashi stood in front of Sasuke twisting harshly the arm of the sound ninja. His intense orbs warning the other to back off. The ninja ground his teeth as Kakashi twisted his wrist harder in anger.

"Hokage Hatake." Another called.

Kakashi heard but kept his stare.

"Sasuke is tired and bound. There was and is no need to kill him nor did anyone order you too."

The hokage's own emotions for the boy seeping through as he wrapped his vice grip harder around the ninja's wrist. Any tighter and the wrist would give in and snap. Though with the others watching the hokage calmed, knowing this was no way to behave. He released the ninja, who gasped in relief backing up swiftly.

"Hokage what are your orders?" Another ninja stepped forward and asked.

Kakashi looked over to Naruto who lay still, trailing across to the others who too were badly injured.

"Get the medical team ready and help those injured."

"What about Sasuke?"

The silver haired man saw that coming.

"He is coming back to Konoha."

Coming up: Rising tensions as Sasuke's fate is decided and Naruto gets one last chance. Includes lemon.


	3. Mastery of the shadow

Even with his eyes open Sasuke was destitute of vision. His hands felt numb, he could have forgotten he had them if he wasn't able to just slightly twitch each finger. The failure embittered him. Though the Uchiha had to identify his own restrictions at some point. Sasuke couldn't conclude what had occurred. He felt there was more to his unexpected drain of chakra and energy than the shadow knew. He had fallen so easily, so fast, just stopped. His orbs regurgitated pain. He strangled a hiss in his throat as the agonising torture in his eyes slimed around the rest of his physical from. Sasuke never faltered even with the taunting. In his situation he couldn't, if someone was out there just beyond the blindfold, Sasuke refused to muse them.

He concentrated on listening out for the smallest breath or movement. Sasuke hadn't shifter since awakening, except for slight flexes in his fingers which he doubted anyone would have noticed. So he continued to play dead hoping they would think he was still out, maybe he would overhear something. He was surprisingly calm for such a situation, his breaths weak and slow, elevating marginally each time his lungs twinged in pain. He still felt exhausted, which he took as a sign that he hadn't been out too long. The incarcerated Sasuke of course didn't plan on staying long. Biding his time waiting patiently for the return of his strength.

Footsteps not too distant started to move closer. From how near they sounded, someone had been still and silent in the room for at least as long as Sasuke had been awake. He heard a large sigh that seemed to get closer the deeper it got.

****

The other ninja's and the guards were starting to get suspicious of the blonde. This was his second time today! Ignoring the inquisitive brow flex from one of the guards Naruto walked straight in. The room was poorly lit and most of it lay patched with dust. There was a dirtied mattress set in the far right corner of the room and a toilet facility on the other side. None of this drew the blondes attention though, what did was the man chained to the wall just ahead of him. He stepped further in and stopped for a brief moment listening to the guard pull the heavy door that groaned under its own weight. He waited for the slam which let him know that he no longer had the guards eyes analysing him. He inched ever closer to an old friend, but felt roughly five paces away was close enough.

"Sasuke."

To see a friend in such conditions was wrenchingly hurtful, even more so that there was nothing he could do to help. With a curious itch in his orbs the blonde allowed his wanting eyes to walk over the restrictions pinning Sasuke, which he could observe better now he was closer. His wrists were heavily chained. Large irons wrapped around them linking to a thick chain, holding him up on his knees. Writing had been etched into the cuffs but now looked too faded to read. What clutched to Sasuke's chest kept Naruto's peer the longest. What was that? Standing out on Sasuke's pale skin like black pen on white paper, writing spiralled inwards covering most of his upper body. Bold in the centre Naruto read 'seal', he could only just make out the word as it was blotched over by what looked like a thin three blade shuriken shaped symbol. The blonde scrunched his face, why the seal? What was it for? He took a mental note of as much of it as he could, ready to quiz Sakura about later.

Sasuke looked lifeless. Last time Naruto came to see him the blonde didn't get this close. All he did was sit near the door and think. It was the longest Naruto had ever thought for. This time he couldn't resist closing the gap. Something pulled him in as he carefully stepped nearer. He crouched down to be the same height as the Uchiha letting out a long awaited sigh as he did so. He wanted to wake him. This may be the last time Naruto would be able to visit and he knew it. Anymore times today and they would think him to be plotting, and tomorrow he couldn't because Sasuke was going to be on trail with the elite and Kakashi. The blonde still couldn't get used to calling his old sensei 'hokage', also in his mind the child inside of him was jealous.

All the time Naruto had been in deep thought it hadn't come to his attention that the shadow had moved. He gasped in the realisation but his actions were delayed. Chains rattled like a warning sign to the blonde but came instead as a distraction. His blue orbs shot up to observe leaving his chin a clear run-way for the Uchiha's elbow. Even blinded Sasuke could throw a perfect hit which sent Naruto backwards. Naruto landed on his backside quickly slamming his palms into the cold concrete floor to stop him falling all the way. He pinned a cry behind his lips as he felt sharp pain from his day old stab wound. He thought of yelling at Sasuke but before either could talk the guard's wanted first say. The loud clank of the lead-footed door opening made Naruto jump slightly. He slid his arms backwards down the dusty floor wishing he hadn't as his hands collected the particles like a cloth. Naruto rolled his eyes whilst tilting his head back bothered by the intrusion of the annoying guards. They stumbled through the door hands at weapons.

"What happened?"

Naruto stared then lifted his head up turning it to the side so he could still watch them. They were both tall, bulk ninjas, but the knucklehead blonde didn't find them intimidating in anyway.

"So you guys jump at anything?" he slipped through a smirk.

Naruto was in an amazingly foul mood.

"Look, BOY! Don't mess with us! Did he wake up?"

Naruto so badly wanted to flicker his eyes across to Sasuke.

"Nope. I will let you know if he does. Now if you don't mind I would like to give my last farewells as an old close friend."

Naruto's stomach churned at the thought of a final farewell. He shook it off knowing that what he said – he hoped was a lie. Both guards grunted but knew they could say nothing to such a request. The hokage had granted permission for Naruto to be there, so arguing with Naruto would be like arguing with the Hokage. He really owed Kakashi one. The Jinchūriki waited once again for the door to be shut, even if it was closed softly that door would make a racket. His thoughts were now back to Sasuke, he felt his nerves rattle. Naruto sat onto his knees not caring about the dirty ground. That on his hands he could not ignore though wiping the dust off onto his clean orange jumper. He wondered just how much the guards could hear out there. Would they stand with their ears to the wall listening intently? Damn cracks in the foundation, what was the point of such a thick door when it was surrounded by thin walls. He kept his voice at a whisper, hoping at the most then all they would hear is mumbling.

"So you are awake Sasuke...What the hell did you elbow me for?!"

Naruto waited patiently for a reply but got nothing. It took mere seconds of silence for the blonde to get agitated and annoyed. He knew perfectly well that Sasuke was awake, how could the slight ache in his chin be his imagination? The hit could have been much harder though, Naruto ran a finger across his chin thinking of how weak that hit was. The reason the blonde fell back was more that he was startled, than thrown back by the blow.

"Ugh, c'mon teme you can't hit me and then think I will actually believe you are asleep."

Silence.

"No way would you pass out again that fast." _..Would he? _

Naruto was so stressed! He was beginning to question his own argument. He was ready to yell his head off in the stubborn Uchiha's ear and watch him wince as the words rang through his head. Then again they would ring through his own as well. Naruto himself was still supposed to be recovering under sakura's care, but he wouldn't stop annoying Kakashi about how much he wanted to see Sasuke. The first time he visited, Naruto sat across the room from Sasuke distanced by his rage. He was glad to have come a second visit, because this time the Uchiha was awake and the blonde was calm.

"Sasuke.."

How could all of Naruto's rage subside so quickly? He was suddenly washed over with sadness. Kakashi had told him that the most likely punishment for Sasuke's accusations was death, though the hokage thought that would be a lucky escape from what some of the higher's had considered. The idea of torturing the Uchiha came strong for most of the meeting yesterday, Kakashi had been surprised he was able to convince them otherwise.

Naruto had been on a rollercoaster of emotions when it came to Sasuke recently. He wasn't sure whether he loathed him, missed him, cared for him or….-'_WAIT_ _WHAT THE HELL WAS I JUST THINKING?! ' _Naruto screeched in his head. He chuckled darkly in denial, switching his mind quickly to other thoughts.

"You have been so much trouble you know that? I am so angry at you! They are most likely going to give you the death penalty you know.. Not like I care beens you have tried to kill me twice."

He felt glad Sasuke had the blindfold on as his crowded emotions flowed out, slipping down his cheeks and soaking into the filthy floor. The blonde made no noise, keeping his uneasy breaths low and bringing a sleeve to his eyes, catching the excess. He let the storm calm then brought his flooded eyes back up to view Sasuke.

'_Tell me, how do you feel about Sasuke?'..Stupid question of Itachi's. _Naruto grumbled in his mind. He had been thinking back to yesterdays fight. That question seemed to glue itself to his mind as soon as he thought of it. _What kind of answer did Itachi want? That I hated how he left! That I have missed him! Dammit! That I couldn't stop thinking about him and where he-ha wait with the way I was thinking then you would think I was- NO WAY…?_

Naruto wondered if Itachi had thought the same. He was REALLY glad Sasuke was blindfolded. His facial expression kept altering. Upset – annoyed – confused. He shook his head violently, stopping abruptly realising that was a stupid thing to do as he felt his head spin fast like a one winged plane spiralling out of control. The blonde waited for his vision to return. Sasuke was still so motionless. Naruto hated this, he had to still be awake! Yet he was ignoring the blonde. Naruto was to have none of this. He could hurt him but 'his noble arse' would take the pain. He smirked. Naruto had gotten Sasuke to move once, he would do the same to make him move again. Naruto cautiously moved into Sasuke's personal space this time, this was like entering a zone of death. If the Uchiha could he would most likely of killed Naruto as soon as he got anywhere near. Yes! Naruto was right, getting this close was like pressing Sasuke's buttons. But. Naruto's body went frigid. Goose bumps formed on the back of his neck as he stared at the intricate weavings in the black fabric. Sasuke's forehead was pressing into his headband, a chill from Sasuke seemed to pass through the headband straight to Naruto's forehead. This was not the reaction the blonde was expecting.

"Why are you here, Naruto?" His tone was deep and emotionless, but Naruto could hear the tint of annoyance.

Sasuke growled in his mind in frustration. He wanted to lift his head away from Naruto's but he didn't have the energy too, it was now a support. He was disgusted at how weak he was. The clueless blonde knew nothing more than that he was now FAR too close to Sasuke. Each of those words Sasuke had spoken softly, weakly. Naruto couldn't concentrate. His brain took a while to make sense of what Sasuke had said. All of the blonde's thoughts from earlier announced now with each fleeting pulse. His mind tenderly shushed by his heart. It had been a long time since he were this near to Sasuke. Naruto grunted and laughed softly.

"Why?"

Like Naruto knew, he had just wanted to see Sasuke. He just wanted to – Slowly the blonde moved in closer tilting his head slightly. His thoughts muzzled behind his thumping heartbeat, now a puppet to an overwhelming feeling. So close to Sasuke's dry lips now, just waiting to be moistened by Naruto's. Naruto took in a breath and held it, his mouth parted slightly feeling Sasuke's heated short breaths against his needy lips.

The clank of the lock on the door echoed across the room. Naruto swiftly slammed his palm into the brick just behind Sasuke's head and pushed himself up. Sasuke winced at the noise but he still didn't move not wanting the guards knowing that he was awake. The shadows head dropped before two others peered in, the blonde managed to be standing the other side of the door before they entered.

"Ah good timing!" Naruto cawed attempting to hide embarrassment. "I was just about to knock, you guys must be psychic!"

The blonde gave a wide (fake) grin and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Naruto hung his head desperately wanting escape. He rushed out of the prisoner quarters and kept his head low through the crowds as he walked home.

The blonde had moved into a small house on the far edges of the village. He finally reached the front door –

"Oh no you don't Naruto."

He glared at where the voice had come from. That familiar smirk.

"Kakashi! Don't you have more important things to do?!"

The hokage hopped from his perch on the brown fence beside Naruto's home.

"Not at the minute, plus there is an uproar about you. You just disappeared from your room, Sakura went berserk. I know where you have been though. . Naruto I only gave you permission to see him once. "

" I don't see why it is such a big deal. I feel much better."

Kakashi gave him a questioning look. Suddenly he jabbed two fingers into Naruto's side. Forgetting completely what he has said the blonde yelped out in pain.

"What the-"

"I barely poke you and it hurt, and that was nowhere near your main wound. . Back to the hospital with you Uzumaki."

Naruto grumbled nonsense under his breath, his annoyance only making Kakashi's smirk as wide as a clowns under his mask.

Naruto's ears rang loudly, he had only just heard Kakashi saying goodbye. His whole body ached once more due to a rough shaking and a lot of yelling from Sakura when he got back to the hospital. It was like she was expecting a prize if she shook him hard enough, well if his brain were the prize she must have won it because he now felt lightheaded. It was still fairly early, the sun glowing orange behind the curtains preparing to set. The blonde felt really weak, and exhausted from earlier. There was too much to think about though, he didn't want to sleep. His body refused for him to say no as it shutdown on him.

***

Sasuke could feel something foreign course through his body. Poison? Jutsu? His sharp mind thought of everything possible. He analyzed his form like it were a machine. To his annoyance though he hadn't recovered any in the time he was here. His hands were still dead, except from an occasional muscular twinge. Many times he had attempted to stand now and on each occasion his legs buckled beneath him as soon as he placed weight on them. It became almost an exercise for Sasuke. The guards had known for a while now that he was awake. He had heard nothing whilst pretending to be unconscious other than muffled whispers from the other side of the walls . Of course not, they wouldn't be so dumb as to give anything away in front of a captive. Sasuke strained to lift his head as thuds came from the other side of the cell. The door creaked loudly and dug into the wall with an exploding bang after being swung open hard. Each footstep echoed closer as Sasuke fought to keep his head from dropping. He didn't have the strength and cursed in his mind as his head fell.

"You really have no strength at all do you?" his voice dark.

"Naruto."

"…"

"Get out of here, Naruto."

"You don't even know why I am here yet! I don't know why I bother!.. They are going to.." It was hard for Naruto to hear a first time, he didn't want to repeat it. The words attempted to push themselves back down his throat. "They are going to kill you Sasuke! You hear me? You have be given the death penalty.."

In a fury Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin hard and yanked his head up. He almost went to remove the blindfold but hesitated. The blonde didn't wait long for a reply.

"Sasuke?!"

"What did you expect. I take it you haven't come to help me escape."

Naruto hadn't actually, he couldn't. He just had to come see Sasuke acting on a whim as usual. This time the guards wouldn't let the blonde in, he was going to have none of that and took them down in a blind rage. There were more than Naruto was expecting and he was exhausted. Several cuts and bruises spread on his body but he ignored them. He was most ashamed of himself for hurting ally ninjas but they would survive. Kakashi would scold him badly but nothing worse than that would happen to him hopefully. It was Kakashi's own fault for telling Naruto what was to become of Sasuke.

"Why should I Sasuke? All you will do is go back to Tobi."

The silence that followed only made Naruto worse. Sasuke felt a sudden breeze on his cheek as Naruto's fist past and pounded into the brick behind making it cave in. The outburst helped calm Naruto before he nearly erupted.

"I don't want you to. " _'Tell me, how do you feel about Sasuke?' _" I can't watch you walk away again Sasuke." _'How do you feel about Sasuke?' _"I don't want them to kill you."

Naruto dug his fist deeper into the brickwork making it hurt deeper. Blood dribbled down the wall. His other hand held the raven's chin tight as his fingers dug into Sasuke's cheeks. Sasuke was limp, there was nothing he could do to escape Naruto's grip. Lips suddenly pressed into his followed by a tongue which breached his mouth. The Uchiha attempted to bite down on the blonde's tongue but the thought to do so was dizzily pushed out of him as the back of his head struck stone. The unusual sensation was all Sasuke could feel. Naruto paused for a breath leaving Sasuke to do the same. Naruto hadn't had enough. He brushed his lower lip across Sasuke's upper feeling the raven's quiver. He dove into another kiss lengthening it as long as he could sucking tenderly on Sasuke's lower lip before releasing him. The blonde's lips still rang with pleasure. Naruto was boiling in his own broth of emotions. He was still angry with Sasuke and it glistened in his eyes, but he also felt for him too. The blonde observed the shadow closely for any emotion from the kiss, the raven's face was menacingly plain.

The blonde let go of Sasuke and stood. Sasuke was panting once again fighting to keep his head up. How had he not recovered at all?! The Uchiha heard Naruto shuffle for a while before a large blast above his head sent spasms of pain around his mind from the noise. The raven felt something heavy drag his arms down to the floor. The chains rattled loudly sprawling out across the ground and Sasuke with them. It hurt the Uchiha as he hit the hard dusty floor but he didn't show it. Naruto stood between love and hate unsure of which side he wanted to shuffle too. Both swirled in his stomach as he gazed at the figure who was curled on his side.

"I should loathe you Sasuke. Want you dead after all that you have done.. " He moved and crouched by the shadow. "But I don't, not enough to let you die. After all this all I feel I really want from you is to show some emotion. You CANNOT be that cold, no human can. All this time I thought I just wanted you to come back home to Konoha.. but.." He moved his head to view away from Sasuke as he sighed even though the Uchiha couldn't see him anyway. "Really I wanted you to come back to me. I hate you so much for it.. Then again maybe I just hate the thought of being so weak. The first time I came to see you it was all I could think of."

He peered at the still expressionless Sasuke. This would normally have made him mad but somehow now he expected it. It was becoming a boundary between their bonds that Naruto felt he would never break, and was only hurting himself greatly by trying. The blonde never seemed to plan ahead and had no idea what he was going to do with the situation he had made here. Naruto carefully turned the raven so he was lying on his back.

"Look at what they have done to you." Naruto said softly.

The blonde ran his fingers along the track of words on the Uchiha's muscular front making Sasuke flinch.

"This is what is keeping you from recovering Sasuke. I asked Sakura about it – It is a powerful sealing jutsu that involves chakra drain of at least five ninja's to hold the seal strong, the more powerful the occupant the more chakra needed for the seal barrier. It has broken your ability to mould chakra meaning your recovery could take many months, and even then you will feel weak. No idea how to break it though, or if it is possible to repair.. . .Woul-"

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"You really are stupid. Don't you realise it is too late."

"No it isn't!"

"Here, I am wanted dead. This is not an apologise and make up situation, I refuse to apologise to those shits that think themselves higher's when they cower. Killing innocent people, my family and clan without reason. Betrayal and hatred that is all I see. That kyubi inside of you Naruto, do you hate it? It took your dad away from you, your family – left you alone."

Naruto was frozen, Sasuke would be raging inside if he wasn't so feeble. The blonde, understood, and he felt that anger course through him. The Jinchūriki swore he could hear the kyubi bellow in his mind.

"Fair enough Sasuke. " He calmed, a small smile crossed his face. "But you are going about it the wrong way. Hurting and trying to kill your friends? I can't watch you help start a war and neither can your brother, that I will not let you do. Though as someone who cares for you I can help and protect you."

Naruto wanted Sasuke to see the truth in his innocent sky orbs. He caressed the ravens cheek and took off the blindfold. The Uchiha blinked several times and turned his eyes to view the blonde's. Naruto stared into black orbs that were bordered with red. Sasuke had attempted to use his Ameratsu but had only been able to leak a small amount out rimming his cuticles. Naruto smiled, it was a smile that could melt stone, and one Sasuke couldn't take his eyes away from.

"Just stop thinking about all that for a while Sasuke."

The blonde leaned over Sasuke. He tentatively licked the Uchiha's lips slipping his tongue in to part them. Naruto liked how the raven didn't clamp his mouth shut when the blonde pulled his tongue out, those soft lips remained inviting. He kissed Sasuke passionately, the shadows eyes only allowed to view Naruto's. The Uchiha closed his eyes unable to keep his orbs on Naruto's. The kiss affected more than just Sasuke's lips. He attempted to shift his head but it was restricted as tanned hands dug into his dusky hair. Naruto crushed his lips into the Uchiha's, his sweet taste merging with Sasuke's bitter one. The blonde dominated Sasuke. Naruto became engrossed in the fiery kiss and Sasuke noted the faltering in his grip on the raven's hair. The shadow felt flustered, he swiftly rolled onto his side turning his back to the blonde. Sasuke opened his eyes gasping faintly for air. He heard Naruto shift turning back to watch the blonde get up and leave the room moving into the corridor. The door took most of Naruto's weight to pull as he slammed it closed. He spun a set of keys on his finger then fiddled finding the right one for the lock.

"There, privacy. Sorry Sasuke but if I let you go I doubt you would agree to this."

"Don't you dare." Sasuke growled as Naruto moved close.

Sasuke sat up giving himself a head rush. Unsteadily he fought to lift himself from the floor only to feel a palm on his shoulder push him back to the ground, a breath of cold from the concrete leeched into his back. Naruto sat atop the ravens chest and smirked. The Jinchūriki giving Sasuke a taste of his own silence. He reached and grabbed Sasuke's bound hands lifting them so they were up straight in the Uchiha's view.

"Wow these are heavy. If I let go I doubt you will be able to hold them up." The blonde mocked.

Naruto did just that and Sasuke hissed as he attempted to hold but failed completely as they fell. The blonde swiftly intervened and grabbed the ravens cuffed wrists before they pounded into his nose. Sasuke glared at him, Naruto just shrugged it off. The uncomfortable Uchiha would kill the smirking knucklehead where he sat if he could.

"I don't see why you are getting so worked up about this, I am going to make you feel good teme."

The blonde moved his crotch onto Sasuke's and pressed against it watching the Uchiha's eyes flicker ravenously. Sasuke closed his eyes tight, they gave away too much open. He fought hard to keep his eyes clamped as the elder felt his nipples get abused by a mouth. Sasuke squirmed in distress but was halted by teeth dipping into his hard nub. The blonde gave one final caress with his tongue across each nipple. His lips proceeding to occupy another tender part of the raven. Naruto clamped to Sasuke's neck, sinking his teeth in callously and sucking lustfully. The Uchiha's body was Naruto's, he took delight in this, slowing each erotic movement. Sizzling hands were exploring his body t – HAND IN PANTS! The blonde tugged at Sasuke's clothing revealing glossy thighs which Naruto couldn't resist digging his tongue into, running it up the sensitive smooth flesh which Sasuke responded strongly too.

"Sasuke I have barely touched you, already?" Naruto teased.

The Uchiha growled deep in his stomach. He felt fabric slither down his legs. The shadow shot his eyes open unleashing hell from his orbs. The blonde met the glare and rolled his eyes. Naruto left butterfly kisses over Sasuke's tender skin as he moved to be face to face, allowing his own manhood to grind against the raven's gaining a begrudgingly strained gasp.

"If all you plan to do is glare at me.."

Naruto waited giving the raven a chance to change his attitude, but still the same stare came from the Uchiha's eyes. Naruto sighed playfully and smirked moving to the raven's ear.

"It will be worse this way, you will be more sensitive." The blonde whispered, straining out each word seductively as his hot breath steamed Sasuke's ear.

Within mere seconds black fabric once again blocked Sasuke's sight.

"Get it the fuck off dobe!"

The chains rattled as Sasuke threw all his strength into elevating his arms hoping that if he swung hard enough he may be able to hit the idiot right in the head. The clanking made his moves as predictable as a cat with a bell on. Naruto seized the Uchiha's hands with a loud clap and propelled them as far behind Sasuke's head as his arms would allow.

"Stubborn ass! Why didn't you say anything before I put it on?! Nope, I gave you a chance now you will just have to endure it." A taunting grew with the last few words.

The blonde thrived in the power he held over Sasuke. He dipped his tongue into the tip of Sasuke's erection tasting juicy pre-cum. The blonde's hands massaged the Uchiha's balls whilst his mouth greedily took Sasuke in. Wanting more, all of him Naruto sucked hard lavishing his tongue against the ravens throbbing item being sure that no spot remained untamed. The Uchiha would have clenched his fists if they weren't numb. The kyubi gave one long suck and released Sasuke as he caught sight of movement. Naruto repeatedly licked the raven's swelling item, refusing to leave it alone, as he curiously watched the Uchiha carefully raise his arms over his head and place them on his chest. Sasuke shakily pushed his cuffed hands down his stomach, his body quivering under the frosty chains that slithered behind contrasting with Naruto's burning heat. The younger continued to work his tongue across the raven's straining erection making it even more strenuous for the raven to move. The blonde didn't stop Sasuke, feeling inquisitive as to what the teme was trying to achieve. Whatever it was Naruto decided to prove he was the one with the authority. Sasuke's body buzzed as Naruto once again engulfed the raven's manhood impatiently, throwing the shadow's actions out of whack. Sasuke threw his hands up in a spur of energy and clasped his hands into soft sandy hair. Naruto's tongue pressed into Sasuke's erection under the strain, the Uchiha uncontrollably arched at the feeling causing Naruto to deep throat him. The raven thundered in a surge of obtruding pleasure. He fell to the ground panting softly. Naruto's length twitched at the irresistible form as he swallowed Sasuke's release. He desperately wanted the pale virgin. Sasuke's mouth was invaded by a finger which stroked across his moist tongue and lower lip, leaving a trail of saliva as it ran down his chin stroking across his body lightly. There was no rest for Sasuke as he was suddenly flipped onto his knees. The Uchiha staggered trying supported himself on his elbows as Naruto clutched to his slick hips. He slipped a finger into Sasuke making him clench. Sasuke attempted to move in his discomfort but was held by Naruto. The blonde gradually pushed two more fingers in. Naruto shifted in further feeling Sasuke lean forward trying to prevent this. He pulled his fingers out watching the Uchiha's back drop. He glossed the rim of Sasuke's hole with his tongue desirably, teasing only his own craving as his length begged for entry.

"Dammit Naruto stop messing with me." Sasuke growled amongst strained breaths.

The blonde grunted in annoyance, he knew for that remark he should punish the raven, prolonging the agonising wait, but his own needs raged too strong. Naruto plunged himself into Sasuke feeling the Uchiha shiver beneath him. He pulled the shadows hips back rapaciously forcing deeper into Sasuke, stubbornly ignoring the fact that this was painful for the shadow. The raven attempted to keep himself from reacting to Naruto's movement. Those actions including his own bubbling desires. As their heat and sweat mixed the Uchiha couldn't hold back the emotions he had spent so many years trying to break, they were still there and stronger!

The iron cuffs scraped across the hard floor with each thrust. Sasuke's mouth tumbled open releasing a silent gasp. Knowing that he was now out of Naruto's sight he bit his lower lip restricting a swelling moan before it escaped. His body was powerless, overthrown by blessed ecstasy. His prostate was being struck unceasingly.

".. fu-Naruh" Sasuke groaned breathlessly.

Naruto was rough on the Uchiha jolting his body back and forth with a tight firm grip digging into his hips. Sasuke was being tortured with pleasure whilst he did his best to hold himself on his elbows. Naruto dove in unsympathetically bringing a droplet of sweat to tumble down the side of his face and leaned down closer so Sasuke.

"What was that Sasuke?" He panted deeply.

Without warning a hand wrapped around the raven's deprived item and jerked sternly with each pulse into his prostate. The pressure was building in Sasuke, as ripples of joy came with each rhythmic attack growing larger with each merciless strike.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke called out unintentionally as he came.

The sound of his name called out in sheer bliss echoed in Uzumaki's head exciting the blonde as walls crashed in around him. Naruto threw his head back in one final thrust as he climaxed. The blonde released hot seed into the Uchiha making it all too much for the weak raven, Sasuke collapsed feeling his breath leave him as an arm gripped around his chest keeping him from smacking into the unforgiving ground. Both panting heavily still lost in the sensations. Naruto leaned and caringly kissed the small of Sasuke's back almost as an apology for being so rough. The blonde withdrew out of the Uchiha still holding him up. He lifted the exposed raven turning him to view Sasuke's face. Naruto pulled Sasuke close placing the shadow's bound arms around his neck and holding the Uchiha. He didn't want this warmth to leave him, but knew that getting out of here was necessary. The thought made the blonde panic, what should he do? Short breaths eased into his thoughts as Naruto remembered the figure in his arms. He pulled Sasuke closer, sighing contently. That was one thing he knew, he couldn't have Sasuke leave him again.

"Let's get out of here, Sasuke. I will deal with the bounds later kay?"

The blonde didn't expect – or wait for a reply. Naruto carefully clothed Sasuke wrapping his orange jumper arms around the raven's neck beens he couldn't put the thing on. Naruto then rushed into his own, the clothing stuck to his sweaty body but he would have to ignore it. Naruto opened the door, his ears twitched to the sound of static. A familiar guard rested against the wall the other side of the corridor. His body beaten and battered with wounds Naruto had given him, a radio resting in his flopped arm. A sneer came across his bloody mouth revealing teeth smeared in red as he stared at the worried blonde.

_We have to get out of here.._

Coming up: In such a situation peaceful almost seems deadly. It was a future Naruto could predict. Ninjas awaiting them outside ready to pounce, and Naruto knowing this still taking Sasuke with him. A fight between friends and a friendship between enemies.

Writer notes: Hey I hope this chapter kept up with the others. That was my first ever time writing lemon ._. Well hope you are enjoying the story so far ^^ I am going to bed now *yawns* so..tired xD


	4. Breaking away

Naruto rushed back to Sasuke. He flicked off the blindfold and propped the lethargic figure onto his back, wrapping the ravens shackled wrists around his sun kissed neck and gripping to the Uchiha's legs. The blonde took several steps forward then froze. His eyes glued to the guard parallel, listening intently to the crackling radio and almost in sync, heavy breaths of Sasuke and himself. Naruto didn't know what to do, run? Fight? The whole village could be on the way to take him down. It already seemed too late to attempt an escape. Naruto remained steadfast in front of Sasuke, hiding his panic. Though the fact that Naruto hadn't already bolted out of that humongous door stampeding headfirst to the exit gave away the blonde's uneasiness.

_There is no way I will be able to handle fighting the ninja's waiting outside. I could take some..or maybe most. Dammit what if Kakashi is there? My friends? _Naruto's stomach rocked on a savage sea of worry. _I don't want to fight. _

"Hey Sasuke you awake?"

No reply came. He bobbed up and down a few times jolting the shadow.

"Crap. Enough. You trying to make me throw up baka?"

Naruto stopped abruptly, rising slowly to stand erect. It was good to hear Sasuke's voice, it massaged the blonde's humming nerves relieving some of the tension.

"Ah Sasuke finally. Do you think you could hold yourself up for a minute?"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here. The village know I am here so we have to hurry."

"Well done." Sasuke scoffed.

_Ugh I just shouldn't have said anything.._Naruto moaned in his mind. The blonde stared ahead. He closed his eyes as his lips curved up lightly. _Good to have you back, Sasuke. _

Feet rested sensitively on tree-arms surrounding the square brick building. Each piece positioned perfectly hidden amongst nature silently awaiting command. Almost each tree circling the small, windowless prison held a ninja. The drowned sunlight from behind murky clouds occasionally spot-lit areas around the cell. Sakura hid in an oak tree at the right corner of the building. She rested her back against the bulk of the tree and shuffled round carefully, enough to see the front, and only exit.

"Hokage, should we move in?" She whispered into the interlinked headset.

"Patience Sakura. The unit would have to divide if we entered. The outer shell can withstand many a blast and if Naruto attempts to create his own exit, we will learn of his location and be there before he gets through. Somehow knowing him I think he will take the obvious route."

"Kakashi what is going to happe-" Sakura was cut off mid sentence as a blonde walked cautiously through the front exit carrying the convict on his shoulders. "..Naruto."

All the hidden ninja's wound tightly at the sight of the target, ready to pounce when released by the hokage.

"Sensei! You're out there right?! Sasuke doesn't deserve the death penalty and you know it! He is still a part of Konoha and we should be the ones defending him.. I won't let you hand him over. He has just been misguided."

Naruto stopped his speech as a figure emerged from behind one of the front trees. His pure cloak swayed with the creeping breeze. A dark orb peered from behind the Hokage symbol on his hat.

"Enough Naruto. It has already been decided, if I were to disobey what was elected now it could lead to a war."

Naruto pondered how to retaliate. The blonde felt Sasuke riding down his back and hopped to bring him back up, not realising the consequences of such a sudden movement. In that instant a flash of black chakra emitted from behind the distant leaves produced a lethal blow to his heart. Kakashi forced back his shock remaining motionless.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried.

Sakura's cry soon turned to a gasp as the spot where Naruto had stood filled with smoke. Bodies shifted in the trees annoyed at being convinced by a such a trick. Kakashi strangled who ever threw that attack in his mind, what if that had been the real Naruto? _Lucky fool_.. Kakashi thought knowing he would have to wait till later to handle the disobedient ninja. Right now the real Naruto would have to be found. The blonde must have been curious as to whether he could negotiate his way out, so now that had failed what else did he have planned?

A boom shrieked out across the land, the epicentre at the rear of the building.

"He is trying to escape out the back. All units there move in ready to ambush.." Kakashi ordered.

The hokage signalled to several skilled ninjas amongst the trees around him to aid those at the back. As soon as they moved out of sight the front doors burst open once more followed perfectly by another loud rumble at the rear of the site. Immaculate shadow clones like the first emerged in the masses splitting into several groups upon exit and diving into the woods.

" Mid-section Naruto is on his way to you."

"Sir the hind of the building is clear. They were clones."

"All right, move in and check the rest of the building. Those chasing the loose groups keep me updated as to if Naruto is found." The hokage turned to the tree where Sakura still stood fidgeting hesitantly. She had requested coming along but it was obvious she hadn't wanted to fight Naruto. "Sakura! Move round to the back and enter with the other ninjas, heal anyone hurt."

"Right."

Kakashi walked calmly to the front removing his hat and casually dropping it by the door before entering. He halted halfway down the first dismal, burnt sienna corridor.

" Sorry. I had to use my eye, I know you are still here. Come out Naruto."

Naruto held tight to the body drooped upon his shoulders, buried amongst the shadows beside an open doorframe. He had been caught. Just the other side of this wall stood the end. How could he surrender the feeble form pressed against his back to death? Step. The one that truly understood him. Step. Naruto emerged from a door just to the right of Kakashi , keeping his side to the hokage. The blonde had his head dropped with a disconsolate look upon his face. The hunched ninja examined his chances against the hokage.

"So what did you have planned next?"

Naruto's mouth swayed slightly but he didn't speak.

"Hoped we would be distracted by all the clones you sent out? It would dwindle the numbers but a group would still enter through the front trapping you and then backup would be called before you could escape." Kakashi sighed, irritated that the blonde was blanking him with such a depressed face. Then again this wasn't the right time to be lecturing the blonde. "You are lucky I am the hokage."

He watched the Jinchūriki's eyes widen.

"You have probably made me look like a poorly organised Hokage now though. The elite's scoping the cell right now are probably wondering why so many of them are back there."

Naruto hoped he had understood Kakashi correctly. A humble smile grew across Naruto's cheeks.

" Naruto, as a friend.. you are an idiot."

Naruto chuckled taking the comment lightly. Tears threatened to swell as the blonde felt happy and relieved to have Kakashi on his side. Kakashi's eyes wondered across to Sasuke.

"..Has he-"

"He needs the rest."

Naruto gave an impassive glance but the slight shift of his hands surrendered his discomfort. Nevertheless there was no time for Kakashi to probe. He turned his attention back to the younger.

"There is a blind spot. When you leave out the front head north-west, you shouldn't be stopped in that direction. Travel on water for as far as the river stretches." Naruto finally turned to face his old sensei. "Where do you plan on going?"

The blonde's mouth fell open as his orbs searched for an answer, soon closing as he found no reply. Kakashi slumped, typical Naruto.

"Right. Keep heading in the direction I told you and stop at the second possible place to stay." The hokage fumbled in his pockets finding a pouch and threw it to Naruto making the blonde nearly drop Sasuke from trying to catch it. " I cannot say how long, but I shall meet you there."

Before Naruto could kick out any questions he was firmly gripped at the collar of his shirt and hauled towards the door. He fumbled regaining his footing as Kakashi released the younger. The blonde turned to give a small nod to his friend as a 'thank you' before leaving.

Kakashi waited patiently for the others to reach him. Ninjas came from the far corners and dashed to Kakashi as soon as they noticed him.

"Hokage. There was no sign of the escapee. The cell Sasuke was in has been sabotaged and is now no more than rubble. We found many injured guards but none too severe."

The silver haired man produced a most convincing serious expression and withdrew from the building, grabbing his hat at the exit and leaving the others to follow curiously. They halted once out of the door and watched Kakashi walk far ahead before stopping. He stood for a minute as though observing before quickly casting some hand signs. He hunched down to Pakkun whom he had summoned.

"I need you to lead some ninja's as far in the opposite direction from Naruto as you can. Whatever I say that doesn't change."

"Gotcha."

Kakashi smirked before returning to the ninja's.

"Pakkun has picked up Naruto's scent, we shall follow him." _Sending myself on this wild goose chase..I guess if I don't go with them the ninja's may get suspicious._

Naruto wanted desperately to rest, exhausted from the immense use of his chakra. He shook off the need knowing that stopping could cost more than it was worth. He moved fast treading almost weightlessly across the river. With how high on the criminal list Sasuke was, Naruto had no doubt that league trackers would be sent to find them soon enough. Travelling through the trees or stepping upon the earth would, to them, be like leaving arrows to his location that might as well have said 'This way to kick my ass'. Sprinting among the river however left nothing more than ripples which soon dispersed. Apparently Kakashi had Naruto's escape planned better than the knucklehead himself did.

Midnight was approaching as Naruto finally reached the second town. The glowing windows were filled with laughter and music as outside drunks stumbled the streets in search of the next intoxicating beverage. Hotel and pub signs reached out as far into the pathways as they could beckoning passers in. The ninja came across many a hotel, turning each one down for being amongst the lively part of town. Finally moving further out he came across a region of shops that contained a warming hotel wedged between them.

It was a relief that Sasuke was knocked out otherwise he would never have allowed Naruto to do this. The blonde squatted and rested Sasuke against the outer wall of the hotel, carefully removing the ravens bound hands from round his neck. The younger turned to tend to Sasuke, tucking his cuffed wrists under the blonde's jumper which he placed over the Uchiha . He wrapped one arm under Sasuke's legs and another across his upper back. Gently Naruto raised the elder to his chest, wrapping him in close. The raven's head fell back and Naruto so badly wanted to laugh at the awkwardly hilarious position the younger had Sasuke in but wrestled the urge with all his might. Naruto strode through the open doors coolly and halted at the front desk. The design of the room was simple with smooth wood planked walls. The elderly male receptionist passed several looks across the pair before analysing Naruto's headband.

"My ally and I have been have been on a mission all day and would like to request a room with two single beds to rest in."

"Yes sir." He twisted a black dairy round Naruto's way. "If you could..sign here."

Naruto leaned forward in a rather uncomfortable position stretching a fist out and opened his hand letting coins slide over the desk. He had been prepared for once, of course he was probably way over the required amount, but it was worth it to be out of there as soon as possible. Naruto squiggled a signature and snatched the key from the owner as he realised the amount on the table.

"Sir this is far too much."

"I feel it isn't. "

"Would you like me to accompany you to your room?"

"That won't be necessary thank you."

Naruto began to back towards the elevator beside the left of the register. He turned as calmly as he could and continuously jabbed his finger into the down arrow. Who cared if it didn't bring the elevator faster, at least it made him feel better believing it did. The pressing ceased and Naruto cringed as the elder submerged in his arms roused.

_Elevator why do you mock me?! _

A soft grunt came from Sasuke before a head lifted and black orbs looked curiously to Naruto. The raven was still dazed from the sleep.

"Naruto?"

_..No other choice._

The hand clutching Sasuke's shoulder jumped up to grip the back of the shadow's head. The raven once again found his mouth being invaded by Naruto's pleasing lips. The blonde refused Sasuke any freedom, making sure the shadow was drugged by the intense kiss. The sounds of elevator doors moving was Naruto's signal to flee. He charged into the elevator keeping his lips occupying Sasuke's till the doors closed. The younger pulled back, leaving both rushing in air. Before Sasuke could try anything he spoke.

"Don't even try hitting me Sasuke, it is obvious who will win. You are powerless."

"..I will kill you."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke. The raven angrily swung his head to view away from Naruto. The idiot was most aggravatingly right, Sasuke really could do nothing. The elevator dinged. Naruto cursed in his mind at how quickly the elevator seemed to have gone up, when it had given him many grey hairs for taking forever to come down.

He lugged the ignorant elder to the room and dropped him onto the first chocolate quilted bed in the spacious room. Sasuke still looked in any direction other than Naruto, even if he was looking at a plain, white wall. Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"I only kissed you so suddenly because you woke up."

Sasuke just huffed.

"You could have given us away, or me anyway. Though with that I probably made a great impression on the guy behind the counter.. Well what I- Wait a minute! Why am I trying to make an apology?! I just risked my life saving you!"

"I didn't ask you to."

"What the fuck teme?! Stop being a stubborn ass! You don't…ugh." Naruto marched heavily to the other bed and collapsed onto it. "Fine if you want to be that way you can get those handcuffs off yourself. Oh and you can do it without the key."

Silence filled the room. The blonde couldn't tell if it was Sasuke or himself in the wrong. He rolled his head across the bed to view the elder, well the back of him anyway.

"You know Sasuke, nothing bad happens if you ask. You don't lose your pride, it doesn't make you weaker… Neither does showing your emotions. Think about Itachi. Even with his immense power, he still loved you dearly.. "

The raven didn't even twitch. Naruto rolled back to face the ceiling exhaling heavily. The ninja felt drowsy, after all he hadn't slept peacefully for too many a night. His eyelids seemed to close on their own.

"Naruto you awake?"

The blonde couldn't tell if he had drifted off to sleep or not.

"Mhm." He grumbled.

"..So if I ask, you will take these off me?"

"Sure, mm if you say please." Naruto replied sluggishly.

"Naruto, will you..please take these handcuffs off me?"

_He said it?! Great now I gotta move..I was comfortable. _The blonde rolled himself off the bed and dug in his pockets. He pried out a large silver ring loaded with keys. Sasuke queasily lifted himself to his knees feeling his body sway violently, but was steadied when Naruto gripped his arm firmly. It took a while for the blonde to find the right key, Sasuke could have sworn Naruto tried keys he had already attempted sometimes. When the right key finally clicked and the shackles fell off, the raven felt he had some freedom back. His wrists were a sore sight, badly bruised and burning red.

"You really removed them.. "

"Of course, I trust you, Sasuke."

That same old, beautiful smile grew across the blonde's whiskered cheeks. Sasuke didn't want to see it, he didn't want the feelings it enticed. The shadow pulled away and flopped back down onto the bed.

"There are two bathrooms. So if you want a shower.. if you can keep on your feet long enough."

"Shut up dobe."

Naruto disappeared off into one of the bathrooms chuckling softly. The raven did want a shower. After being trapped in that cell and violated by Naruto, nothing sounded bet than a steamy shower. He could at least try. He squirmed to the end of the of the bed and slowly raised himself to his legs, they wobbled but held the shadow up. Sasuke supported himself with the wall as he searched for the bathroom. A grey robe hung on the wall of the room beside the shower. He removed his clothes carefully, paying close attention to his unstable balance. The Uchiha nearly fell into the walk-in shower even though there was nothing to trip over. It was definitely worth the effort in the end though. The heated water licked across Sasuke's body cleansing him of his recent past.

Naruto felt better too after a shower. He sat on the edge of the bed and ruffled his golden hair with a towel. The blonde heard his tummy rumble vigorously. He patted it with the palm of his hand and moved to put the towel back in the bathroom. It was far too early to get food even if he did crave some ramen. He returned to the inviting bed and shimmied under the covers for some much desired rest.

Naruto was startled by a sudden thud. He catapulted out of bed and bolted to the bathroom where Sasuke was.

"Oi Sasuke?! You alright?!"

The blonde clutched the frame each side of the door, looking ready to head butt his way through it.

"Tsk..Don't come in I'm fine baka!"

Sasuke rested his back against the blue tiles of the shower cubicle. He had plummeted so suddenly that the fall had startled not only Naruto but Sasuke himself. The raven dipped his head under the shower washing the last of the shampoo off and staggered out. It was only then that he heard Naruto leaving from the other side of the wall. The younger had reached his limits now. No matter what he heard, the ninja was going to bed. He snuggled back under his quilt once more.

Sasuke felt that little bit stronger after all the walking around he had done. Finally in his robe he lay on the bed. Many hours past as Sasuke lay awake, waiting patiently on his bed. When he believed the time was right the raven wearily returned to the bathroom and grabbed his dry, clean clothing. He had washed it quickly in the shower before leaving the bathroom, after checking them many times through the night they were finally dry. The shadow changed as fast as he could in his condition and found his way to the main door. He opened it discreetly and stared into the beige corridor of his freedom.

Naruto was a fool to think Sasuke would stay. His capture was the idiot's fault anyway, what with him being unable to control his weakling pet. The bold Uchiha would rather of died than have been shamed by Naruto like that. If that were the case, how come Sasuke couldn't step out of the room into the corridor. No matter how much he blamed the dobe, cursed him, the elder couldn't pry himself from the room.

The raven growled in his mind as he backed up and closed the door almost noiselessly. Never would he explain to Naruto what just happened.

Morning came noisily as Naruto was roused by a loud banging.

"Ugh yeah coming."

The blonde rubbed his eyes as he dragged himself to the door. A yawn forced itself out of the sleepy ninja. His orbs fought to stay open as he peaked round the door. The blur shifted into focus. Naruto's heart trembled as he felt all emotions other than his fear crumble away.

"T-Tobi.."

Coming up: _Tobi?! How the hell did he find us?! No way can I fight him ..You have got to be kidding me. Sasuke, please don't do it…Don't leave me. _Tobi refuses to leave without Sasuke. Whose side is the Uchiha on?

Writers notes: I hit a wall with this chapter, it took me ages to think of how Naruto was going to escape xD I am still unsure of this chapter though _ I might edit it :/ To those that left comments thank you!! ^_^ They are very much appreciated :) I am so glad you have enjoyed the story so far =3


	5. Bond of opportunity

Naruto's skin burned with the kyūbi's revulsion. It stifled the blonde's quivering, which he felt glad to be relieved of. Madara gave no interest in the startled ninja or raging internal beast. Tobi peered over Naruto's shoulder showing his desire to enter the room but the blonde refused to cooperate. Seeing that the Jinchūriki planned to remain difficult Tobi finally spoke to the defensive fox.

"In a condition such as yours you plan to oppress me?"

Naruto flung his arms out to the side covering more of the small corridor to the room. He dipped his head slightly and ground his teeth. If Sasuke heard, if he woke up, he would definitely take the opportunity to leave with Tobi. Did that mean that Naruto was holding him captive? He hadn't thought of it like that. He had saved Sasuke from death, was helping him recover.. refused to let him leave, so he couldn't return to the same person that stood in front of the blonde right now.

"Beens I can take you anytime I wish nine-tailed fox, I shall present you with a proposition. If you surrender me Sasuke, your inexorable capture shall be avoided, for today. "

"What kind of proposition is that?" Naruto growled.

"One that means you can live your cherished life for another day. Then again the longer we speak the more interested I become in apprehending that demon of yours here and now. Whilst both of you are weak."

Naruto really was in no shape for another fight. After his agonising battle with Sasuke and tiring escape act, the ninja was nothing more than a dim torch running on the last of its battery power. He was really going to lose Sasuke, and after all this.

A slight hesitation on Naruto's behalf was all that was needed for Tobi to have him pinned by the neck against the far wall of the bedroom. Naruto wheezed as the air was pressed out of his throat. If the blonde where to have blinked he would have missed it. Naruto didn't fight back though, he was distracted. Madara followed blonde orbs to a bed wedged in the corner of the room. The sheets were thrown across it, as though someone had been in it. He glanced across the two beds.

_Sasuke where are you? _Naruto worried.

"I know you won't tell me where he is now, so I shall just have to get the information my own way."

Naruto feared the worst clamping his eyes shut before Tobi could bore into them with his Sharingan. Naruto couldn't attack, he didn't have the energy needed to summon any chakra. The now sightless ninja quickly reached to his pouch but all his movements were too slow under the watch of Madara's skilled eye. He was halted as pain pierced his upper left arm. A thumb and finger pressed softly onto Naruto's closed eyelids. Tobi pulled the skin taut attempting to force Naruto to open his right eye. The ninja wanted to shift his head away but could barely move it with Tobi's hand constricting his neck. He ignored the deep pain and grabbed a kunai from his pouch. Naruto aimed it at the hand choking him, it sliced only the air but his neck was released. The blonde slid down the wall to the floor finally able to open his eyes. He pushed off the wood to his feet and went to tackle Madara, only to miss and shoulder the floor. Naruto didn't get up, he stared at the feet of the figure inches in front of him. His eyes followed up the forms body to meet empty dark orbs.

"Sasuke." Tobi uttered.

Sasuke remained reserved, his eyes giving nothing more than a null stare to Madara. Naruto carefully gripped the edge of the bed nearby and rose to his feet, each movement slow, to cause no alarm. The blonde backed as close to the bed as he could ignoring Tobi and searched Sasuke for answers. He leaned forward wanting to move closer to the raven. He wanted those dense orbs to view his with a shimmer of acceptance. Though Sasuke never even glanced in his direction. Naruto, like Madara could do nothing until the shadow did. The blonde tensed as Sasuke released a sigh.

"How did you find me Madara?"

"Naruto wasn't the only one planning on rescuing you of course. The others await us outside as we speak."

_Others?! AH I have no chance.. _The blonde panicked. Naruto needed to make himself known, needed Sasuke on his side, but what could he say to Sasuke that he hadn't already.

"Sasuke." The name flowed thoughtlessly out of Naruto's mouth.

Orbs responded as Sasuke looked to Naruto. The younger's stomach quivered. His eyes pleaded to Sasuke, giving away everything, whilst Naruto peered only at thick ice.

_What are you thinking Sasuke?_

The raven closed his eyes and swayed unstably. Sasuke turned to face the door and took an shaky step forward.

"Let's go Madara."

Could Naruto feel any worse at this exact moment?! It was as though Sasuke had just pushed Naruto off a cliff and all the younger could do was stare at the distance between them grow as he fell, feeling immense hatred vibrate in his blood before ground finally meets him and pain crashes in. The strong wish to cry but the tears are dry. The blonde felt as though his body were burning. Naruto shot a look to Tobi before flying across the room and throwing a harsh hit directly into Sasuke's left cheek. It sent the raven into the far wall, he slid down it hazily and watched the orange blur move over him. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt tight and yanked him from his support on the wall. Madara remained unintuitive, leaving the blonde to vent his rage.

"I don't fucking believe it you bastard! I risked my life for you because I was certain the Sasuke I know was still in there! What about all I have said?!"

Blood wept down the raven's chin as he looked straight into Naruto's intense orbs.

"Really Naruto." The shadow cleared his sore throat. "What do you expect from me? You don't listen to me either. I have told you many times what I want and why I cannot return to Konoha. You..just don't.."

"Hey Sasuke! .. TEME?!"

When no reply came from the limp raven Naruto finally realised that he had fainted. The sound of an intense wind passed in the background but the distracted blonde didn't hear it. Naruto released his tight grip on Sasuke's shirt, resting him against the wall. Pulling his own clenched hand apart felt like extending a rubber band to its limits.

"He fainted?"

That voice. It wasn't Tobi's. Naruto replayed the familiar tone in his mind.

"Kakashi?!" Naruto turned to confirm. " What the hell?!"

"Calm down Naruto."

Kakashi stepped from where, last Naruto checked, Madara had been standing. Grief reflected from the Hokage's orb.

"Before you ask. That was a final test, I needed to know just where his thoughts rested."

"Which means?"

"Basically if you had changed anything about him. Whether there was any chance he could be trusted.. As much as I hate to say it, there isn't. I read Sasuke's emotions carefully whilst here. Naruto, he has no intent to return and it doesn't look like he is going to change his mind. Without a second thought Sasuke decided to go with Madara. He was ready to leave again. I am sorry but Sasuke has decided his own fate this time, I have no other choice but to finish this now."

"What?! But you said…No!"

"I still stand by all that I have told you Naruto. Though I cannot allow emotions to get in the way of innocent people's lives, including your own. The escaping was never the hard part, facing the truth was. This experience has made us both do just that. By the way are you hurt?"

"Huh?..No."

"Good. Sorry I was so rough, he wouldn't of believed it otherwise. It was still a long shot. If Sasuke had been able to activate his sharingan he would have seen through my rouse straight away. In his condition though he was unable to notice that it was me."

"What about me?"

"Well you are easy to convince Naruto."

"What?!"

"You didn't have a clue. Though I didn't think you would have the strength to fight back. Nearly gave me away when you attacked with that kunai. I haven't mastered bending space and time yet. Though you played your role well, making my disguise most convincing."

"How was that even fighting back the best I could do was grab a kunai from my pouch, and even missed when I tried to tackle you." Naruto mumbled.

"Enough Naruto. That was his final chance. I was like you, I still see him as the student he once was. After what we spoke about before you went to him, and my conversation with many members of the council, that really was his last chance. He has made his choice Naruto. He chose to go with Tobi, this means he cannot be trusted and has to be finished. Now leave, I don't want to have to force you too."

The blonde couldn't speak. Kakashi was serious about this. Naruto couldn't disobey this time. It was true, Sasuke really had made his decision. Naruto wasn't sure what to feel because of that. His hatred was strong and each time he glanced to Sasuke he felt it rise, soon followed by a deep pain. He left the room timidly, unwillingly closing the door on his way out. He hated the feeling that loomed over him. Was he really giving up? The blonde remained the other side of the door unable to shift any further away. Kakashi didn't want to have to do this, but he knew he couldn't keep defying orders. If the Uchiha couldn't be trusted he had to be finished. If not the innocent lives taken by him would be many. Death penalty. The hokage pressed his hand against Sasuke's chest. He paused and heard Naruto slide down the other side of the door.

_I know Naruto..I wish you could have convinced him too._

"I see." Sasuke muttered, his eyes opening slowly. "So now you plan to finish me. "

Sasuke's sudden arousal from his slumber startled Kakashi.

"So you overheard."

"Most of it."

"You brought this upon yourself Sasuke."

"Hmph."

"Though tell me. Why is it you help Madara?"

Kakashi saw that he had hit a soft spot. Sasuke face cringed with anger.

"Sasuke, just what is it Tobi has said to you? What has he promised you?"

"Nothing. I don't care about him or his plans. The reasons are my own. I want my revenge."

"…"

"It is Konoha's fault my family are..!"

Kakashi frowned.

"I see..I take it Tobi is the one who provided you with this information?" Kakashi sighed deep. "Look Sasuke, though this is something that should not be spread..Beens it involved your clan I believe you have the right to know."

Kakashi spotted curiosity in the Uchiha's eyes. He scanned his thoughts carefully for the proper wording.

"The night your clan were attacked. Madara as you know was a part of the Uchiha clan. Most powerful, he became leader of the clan. For years they had been at war with the Senju Clan. When peace was finally decided between the two clans, the only person who didn't trust the peace was Madara. He believed the Senju clan were untrustworthy. He wanted his clan to rebel, but they turned their backs on him. In his annoyance Madara left. The night your clan was attacked… that was Madara. He returned wanting revenge on Konoha for turning his clan against him, when really Madara himself had done that. Your brother.. It was said Itachi pleaded with him to spare the village, but Madara couldn't forgive the betrayal. So Itachi proposed a deal. To save the village he agreed to help Madara have his revenge on the Uchiha clan, I am sure you can guess how."

For once in a long time Kakashi watched as emotion leaked onto Sasuke's face. Sasuke churned in confusion and pain. He didn't understand nor did he know whether to or not.

"Tha..That can't be, Madara he.."

"….That night of the Kyubi attack, Madara was supposedly behind that too. You know just how powerful the mangekyou sharingan can be. He is deadly and bent on revenge. He is using you, Sasuke."

"How would you know?! How can I trust you?!"

Sasuke's face filled with a deep rage. The confusion and misunderstanding shadowed his orbs.

"I am easily trusted. One whom many have always been able to rely on Sasuke, including your brother. For him it was a little too late when he informed me of the truth. It was not long before his death that we spoke, and he wanted to reveal the truth. For your sake, after seeing just who you had become. Though it is something I cannot spread. The fear of mistrust between other clans would grow. Telling you was also an issue, I think I trust you too much. I am taking a large risk. If you didn't believe me and happened to tell Madara, I am sure he would start his war sooner. Not only that, but Konoha would be at highly at risk… I don't fully know Madara's abilities, who knows what he could have promised you. Just saying what I tell you is the genuine will not alone convince you. You believe who and what you will Sasuke."

Kakashi eased off moving his hand away, giving the Uchiha space. He watched Sasuke in deep thought. Finally after several slow minutes Sasuke seemed to calm.

"Tell me Kakashi.. Do you plan to kill Madara?"

"He is a criminal attempting to finish what he started long ago. Of course that is the case."

"Was there really still a chance to come back to the village?"

"Yes."

Sasuke gave a dark laugh that was choked by his collapsing throat.

"All this time I thought .. But, Tobi. And for revenge..Just like I wanted. I am still not sure who to trust but.."

"I shall give you this final chance, Sasuke. You go back to Konoha with Naruto and serve a punishment for your actions however long is decided. If you behave I shall see that seal removed. Or you keep to your original wish of returning to Tobi and leave me no other choice but to prevent that right now."

"Still you give me the choice?"

"For Naruto's sake, yes."

It took Sasuke a while to answer and it seemed almost begrudged.

"I shall take your offer. Though on one condition. When the time comes, I am allowed to fight Madara. There is something I need from him."

Kakashi didn't answer. He nodded just noticeably. A silence fell between them as mistrust filled the air.

Coming up: How does Sasuke handle being back in Konoha? How does Naruto control his desires? Tensions rise as ramen flies. A bond that may need some mending stretched by 24/7 surveillance.

Writers notes: Gawd someone should really go out and tell poor Naruto that Sasuke is going to live O.o I thought that was a better way to end it though xD Don't worry people I will let Naruto know ^^ Sincere apologies for this taking WAY too long.. Gotta admit..I lost my inspiration for this story _ I feel it keeps just going downhill. A friend said I should carry on though, so I shall =3

I just have to add.. I do not know why but I keep calling Tobi..Tori.. I have checked to be sure I have his name right in the story. Though if I have missed one somewhere just let me know =P


	6. Not Welcome home

"AH! I spent HOW long trying to convince Sasuke?..And you managed to achieve it in mere MINUTES! What the hell did you say?"

Naruto continued to rant before the Hokage's desk. Kakashi exhaled and leaned back in his seat. A few high ranking Ninjas were also in the room and with one quick glance Kakashi could tell they were already fed up of Naruto's complaining.

"Would you keep your voice down Naruto. Sasuke is only in the corridor you know..He can hear you."

Kakashi groaned as his words flew straight over Naruto's head.

"I just don't get it.. One minute you were gonna kill him and the next_ y- "_

"_Naruto.." _Spoken in the calm and cool manner of a true hokage.. with a hint of 'I will kill you if you don't listen' shimmering through his orb.

Naruto attempted to calm himself. The blonde wasn't so much annoyed that Kakashi was able to bring Sasuke home, it was more the uncomfortable uncertainty of what to do now that Sasuke was back. He was sitting in that hallway just behind him, he was home. It was finally hitting Naruto. Though after all that time attempting to get Sasuke back, Naruto still felt distant from the Uchiha. On the travels back to the village Naruto hadn't spoke a word. What really was it he could have said to Sasuke? He was still annoyed that Sasuke nearly left again, even after all Naruto had done to ensure he lived. That silence had the blonde wondering just what the relationship between them was now.

" This isn't going to be easy Naruto.. We definitely need Sasuke to be on his best behaviour. The kage meeting is in two days time, that is when the final decision about what is to become of Sasuke shall be made. Due to the situation Sasuke is not to be let out of your site."

"Can't you just make the de-…wait do you mean?"

"Decision? Usually it would be left to the hokage of the village, but due to the severity of all Sasuke has done it is to be decided by all the Kage's. Also they fear I may allow emotions to get in the way of my decision. Naruto, you are now fully responsible for Sasuke. He is to live with you and be under your constant watch until I call for you next. It is more.. just precaution till Sasuke earns back his trust. I would rather it be you watching him than a stranger. Security at the gates has also increased, as I do not know just how well informed Madara is.. So be careful Naruto. I think I may have trusted Sasuke to soon. He knows something that cannot be told to Madara, for that reason if he does still intend to leave, I cannot allow that to happen. "

"…."

Naruto was puzzled but a small smirk grew between the bewildered expression. The smirk was a message to Kakashi that Naruto had just picked up a scent for why Sasuke returned.

"This is temporary, until something else is organised. If there are any issues you are to inform me straight away. Now go home and get some rest, both of you."

Naruto's eyes looked to Kakashi inquisitively. He had been busy wondering just what Kakashi had said to Sasuke, what couldn't be repeated to Madara, therefore it was taking a while for the new information to download. Complete.

"Wha! Wait a minute Kakashi… I have a bad feeling about this! I am still angry at him! We will probably end up fighting.. Plus I doubt he wants to stay with me."

"Naruto this is a good chance to repair your relationship. Also I am sure you would rather be watching him than have any of the other ninjas do it."

Kakashi has a point there. If it were someone else, Naruto knew he would end up spending the whole night wondering, worrying. With a nod of acceptance from Naruto the conversation was over.

The blonde shook his head before opening the door to exit Kakashi's office. He walked out with a cool façade attempting to cover his worries and many thoughts.

"Sasuke.." _Why do I feel so uncomfortable? _" Hokage says you ar-"

"I already know."

Sasuke was leaning against the wall across from Naruto. He turned and began walking down the corridor before Naruto could retaliate to his rude interruption. The blonde had a growing urge to smack Sasuke in the back of the head for such arrogant behaviour. Naruto had grown up enough to know not to start that, but to instead settle with imagining it in his mind. The thought made the blonde chuckled aloud. He sucked his lips in as he realised he'd laughed out loud, Sasuke turned to throw a sharp glare but didn't question the unusual outburst.

Naruto kept a short distance between them as he walked behind Sasuke through the streets of Konoha. The blonde couldn't push himself any closer to the elder. He was so confused, after nearly watching Sasuke leave again and suddenly he was back in Konoha. From this distance, Naruto couldn't help but notice the turning heads and sharp glances aimed in Sasuke's direction as he passed. Each one poked at the already stressed younger. To see fellow villager's shun the Uchiha. How was Sasuke supposed to feel comfortable and safe back in Konoha with this atmosphere? Naruto lowered his head, keeping his eyes to the pavement as he walked. The blonde couldn't stomach another harsh stare. He could only hope that Sasuke didn't notice.

Naruto was greatly relieved when the door of his home was only footsteps away. Sasuke halted just before the front door and let Naruto pass. He leaned against the wall huffing for breath, just the walk had taken all of Sasuke's strength. The blonde happily opened the door feeling glad to be home. Sasuke was expecting the worst as he entered, only to have his thoughts slapped out of his mind. The place was cleaner than expected, how surprising for Naruto Uzumaki. Everything was neat and tidy, except from the small amount of dust that had settled. Sasuke peered from the small hallway into the living room through the open frame on the right, then moved to the other side to find a rather large kitchen for such a small home. Though Sasuke would have to change his thoughts about Naruto being tidier. The kitchen wasn't too tidy, there were ramen pots scattered over the place along with several drink bottles, and a random carton of milk stood upright on the floor.

"I haven't been home much.. And when I have I've only had time to sleep, shower and have a fast meal."

Sasuke turned to see Naruto stood on the lowest wooden step leading to upstairs. The blonde didn't seem bothered that Sasuke had just spotted the kitchen in a mess. The serious expression gave away that Naruto really had been busy, and the Uchiha knew that it was with him. The younger didn't make eye contact with Sasuke, he twisted slowly and began climbing the stairs.

"Here Sasuke I shall show you to the room and you can get some rest."

Sasuke followed quietly as Naruto showed him the bathroom and bedroom, also pointing out the small study the other side of the landing. The blonde didn't say anything else. He gave a minor wave and left Sasuke to do whatever he wanted. Naruto paused halfway down the stairs wondering whether he maybe should have said more. Sasuke noticed the pause also halting in the bedroom, curious of what the younger was doing. When Naruto finally continued down the stairs again, Sasuke huffed and headed to the bathroom.

Naruto sat at the table with a cup of ramen. The ninja dipped his chopsticks into the noodle pot and raised them back to his mouth. He sucked and paused suddenly realising that he was slurping in air. He had managed to miss the noodles completely and was sucking on chopstick. The blonde growled and cursed heavily. Since when was Naruto's attention not on noodles when he was having them? This was a first. The blonde just couldn't shut his own mind up. He attempted to force his thoughts back, watching this time as he scooped some noodles into his mouth. As he chewed Naruto wondered whether he should be watching Sasuke. He listened to the water splashing from the shower. The blonde inhaled deep in shock from his own imagination and curled over the table as he attempted to shift the noodles now wedged in his throat. He gulped achieving to clear his throat and hoovered in as much air as he could, releasing it in a big sigh. _Ugh stupid mind..Of course I didn't mean watch him in the shower._ He cursed as he again reminded himself of the image. _NOODLES! NOODLES! NOODLES! _The blonde screamed in his mind attempting to change his thoughts. Strangely enough, it helped. He returned to sitting up straight_. Well he came back of his own free will, so what was the point in worrying about all this. Then again Kakashi did hint that he could still run, or maybe he was plotting to attack and used this as a way to get into Konoha._ Naruto scoffed, there was no chance of that Sasuke still barely had the strength to stand. Though somehow Naruto's own thoughts had worried him enough, that he didn't plan on sleeping tonight. The blonde grunted, his own attitude was starting to piss him off. Maybe he was behaving childishly. Instead of thinking, panicking so much about how to behave with Sasuke, he could possibly just start by being friendly and regaining that trust. Maybe Sasuke had slashed at their bond, but it didn't mean that Naruto couldn't attempt to repair it. He just needed to slowly shorten that distance that he felt between them. Naruto relaxed his mind, convincing himself that was the right thing to do. With that the blonde could finally concentrate on enjoying his much missed ramen.

First, feeling comes back in the fingers and hands, tingling with the irritating sensation of pins and needles. The slight feeling of pressure in the wrists from where they have rested on the edge of the table. Back hurting from being slumped with buttocks wedged at the bottom of the chair. Cheek, not only that, whole left side of face aches and jaw pangs from resting on such a hard surface for so many hours.

Naruto raised his stiff body from the table. He waited patiently for his mind to respond, blinking sleepily.

"I fell asleep at the table?"

Naruto quickly rose to his feet. He gave a much needed stretch and screamed in his mind as he realised he hadn't even finished his noodles last night!

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

_Oh.._

_SASUKE?_

Naruto's eyes floated across to the doorway. Was Sasuke still sleeping? He dragged his tired body up the stairs, pausing outside the closed door. Should he respect Sasuke's privacy? ..Nope. The blonde barged through the door.

"Sasuke.."

Naruto glanced around an empty room. The bed was made and there was no Uchiha in sight. Naruto feared the worse, but denied it as he wondered to the bathroom hoping Sasuke was in there. He halted outside the room.

"SASUKE?"

After no reply he entered. The room smelled of shampoo, but again there was no Sasuke. Even though it was most doubtful, Naruto quickly checked the other rooms. Very much to no surprise, no Uchiha. Sasuke wasn't anywhere in the house! HE RAN? Naruto couldn't believe it. He rushed down the stairs and out the front door not bothering to lock it. Where he was planning on looking, he didn't know, but he needed to-

As far as awkward situations went, this definitely came in Naruto's top five. He halted, unable to take his eyes away from the bags in Sasuke's hands. The raven had also stopped. Both stood silent, staring down the pathway at one another. Naruto laughed idiotically in his head. Though what he didn't realise is that from Sasuke's point of view it was more funny. The younger's hair was half scruffy whilst on the other side, you could tell Naruto had been lying on a table, the hair stood up on end. Not only that but a red mark streaked down the younger's left cheek from where he had slept. Sasuke couldn't resist a smirk.

"Baka."

"Tsk..dobe! Don't just leave without telling me! "

Sasuke began to walk again passing Naruto to the house. Sure that meant that Sasuke was ignoring Naruto again, but this time, the blonde didn't take it seriously.

Both entered into the kitchen, though Naruto remained near the door. Strangely enough, after that incident Naruto felt more comfortable with the elder. After seeing for the first time in too long, such a familiar smirk, he couldn't help but feel the Sasuke he knew was in there. The atmosphere felt more comfortable.

"You really thought I was going to run?"

Sasuke kept his back to Naruto as he spoke, removing the groceries from the bags.

"Well I do have food.." Naruto knew what he wanted to say, but it was harsh. So instead he bit the words back.

"I didn't want ramen for breakfast."

After that there was silence as Sasuke made himself some breakfast. A thought passed in Naruto's mind, where did he get the money to shop? He wondered about asking, but he didn't really care. The reason most likely being that he heard his stomach growl. The blonde attempted to pass Sasuke at the cooker to get to the microwave.

"What are you doing dobe?"

"Making my breakfast teme."

Sasuke sighed.

"Would you go sit down.."

"Where did you get the food from?"

"The grocery shop not far from here."

"Yesterday.. Well, was it alright? I mean the people…"

"I got the reaction I was expecting. The same as walking through Konoha yesterday."

"..Oh."

So Sasuke had seen every disgusted glare. Naruto noticed that he had annoyed Sasuke, he felt rather agitated himself. The blonde quietly took a seat at the table. Naruto turned to Sasuke, thinking of something to talk about to break the tension as he watched the Uchiha move around the kitchen. The only thing that came to mind was 'how long is food going to take?'.

Naruto leaned back in the chair and threw his arms behind his head. Just as Naruto was getting comfortable Sasuke slammed rice in front of him, making the blonde jump and jolt his arms in the air. Naruto scoured at Sasuke as he moved back to serve the rest of the breakfast. So far this friendship wasn't looking very repaired. The food sure did look good though, of course, Naruto's attention moved straight to the food. Miso soup, steamed rice, grilled fish, rolled omelette. The younger was raring to eat! This would count as the first proper breakfast Naruto had ever had. He waited patiently for Sasuke to settle at the table, who seemed to slow each movement teasing the hungry ninja.

Finally Sasuke began to eat, Naruto didn't wait a single second before too diving into the delicious smelling food. He attempted to pile pieces of each dish onto his chopsticks, balancing them carefully to his mouth and near enough inhaling them. Sasuke seemed to stop, pausing to view Naruto's reaction. Naruto gave away no emotion as he ate. It could count as revenge for making him jump, if Naruto wasn't unconsciously hoovering in the meal instead of savouring it. Sasuke didn't realise how intensely he was now staring at the blonde, it hadn't even occurred to him that this meant he was bothered about what Naruto thought of his cooking. Naruto noticed Sasuke's scanning orbs. The idea of admitting this kicked the younger hard in the ass. It was like admitting a small defeat to Sasuke. Though somehow, Naruto knew what the outcome would be if he could endeavor, if he could for once in his life, praise Sasuke. The blonde beamed as he looked at the shadow.

"Oi Sasuke this is really good! It tastes delicious! Great job."

Sasuke glared at Naruto calling his words bluff, but they weren't, they were heartfelt and the innocence in those clean, ocean blue orbs proved it. Sasuke's eyes shot down to his rice as his lips shivered in confusion. The raven became stressed by the new feelings.

"Whatever Dobe, that doesn't make up for you raping me." The words just slipped out.

Naruto swallowed hard almost choking on his fucking food again. _OH CRAP! He has a grudge about that? _The younger flashed his orbs to Sasuke. The Uchiha had moved back to his food, disregarding Naruto's stare on purpose. Though the ninjas own conscience was cleared as he saw a glint of joy in the elders eyes. Naruto could read Sasuke, and even if he tried the raven couldn't cover his emotions up, not anymore. It agitated Naruto though, that Sasuke would say such a thing in that way. Naruto's body jolted in anger. Did Sasuke still not understand the way he felt?

The blonde slammed his palms into the table and stood. He leaned over the wooden surface and gripped the Uchiha's chin hard in his hand. The younger lifted Sasuke from where he sat and brought him up across the table, bringing his other hand into Sasuke's hair to be sure he had a firm hold of the raven. Sasuke flinched only causing Naruto to grip harder as he pulled the shadow towards him. The elder pressed his palms into the surface for support and his figure was lunged over it. Sasuke grunted as his lips were pressed callously against Naruto's. The blonde stubbornly allowing Sasuke no freedom, no release, no escape from this arousing sensation. He dove deep into the kiss, demanding entrance to the ravens mouth, but only managed to brush his tongue across Sasuke's upper lip before the raven managed to retreat. Sasuke stumbled back losing his footing and crashed into the cupboards behind him.

"Ffffuck.. IDOIT! What are you doing?"

Sasuke looked up to Naruto. The younger's eyes were bleak and his face mournful. He didn't reply, move.

"Shit.." The blonde finally muttered.

Naruto still looked lost and hurt, his orbs shaded slightly by his sandy hair.

"Why do you always say that Sasuke.. Ask me that. Isn't the answer obvious already. How far…how much do I have to do to make you realise?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Teme!" Naruto finally turned to look at Sasuke, pressing his palms into the table. "Why? Huh? Why the fuck do you have to have some stupid 'cool' façade? Behaving as though you don't feel! Everyone does ass!"

Naruto advanced suddenly around the table and towards Sasuke. The raven catching sight of this too late.

Naruto pressed Sasuke's bent legs down and sat atop him, resting his groin into the ravens with all of his body weight. Sasuke shifted in distress but found that he only excited himself more. Naruto gave a minor victory grin but it was nearly unnoticeable amongst the many dark emotions still looming on his features. Naruto pressed his chest against the uncomfortable elders. The Uchiha's face said I hate you, but his fleeting heart replied with a difference answer. Naruto crushed Sasuke between the cupboard and his own body making the shadow release a constricted whimper.

"You not going to yell at me to get off you?"

Sasuke growled. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind! Naruto rejoiced in his victory, moving ever closer to the shadow.

The ravens body went rigid. It buzzed uncontrollably as he felt himself getting unusually flustered.

"Get OFF me! Baka!.."

"Far too fucking late.."

Sasuke fidgeted attempting to push Naruto off. Though all he gained in return was the intense heat rising on his body, and a bulging pleasure.

The reason Sasuke wanted to break free.

Wanted to run from this position…

…..

_You, have got to be KIDDING ME! _Naruto screamed in his mind.

Two embarrassing events in one day. It looked like Sasuke had spotted first. Naruto had to be sure as he turned to find Kakashi at the entrance to the room.

"Nya! K-Kakashi!"

It seemed to happen in slow motion, no matter how quick Naruto flew up onto his feet. Kakashi remained by the door, feeling no need to enter the room.

_I fell? Ahe yeah right! Maybe if I want to be original. How long has he been there?... Maybe he heard nothing. Ah! Why am I getting so worked up!_

Naruto watched Sasuke lift himself up. He puffed his face out, pouting like a child at the fact that Sasuke was ONCE again 'acting' all cool. Kakashi finally moved into the room, waving his hand as an apology.

"Sorry for the intrusion. No one was replying when I knocked on the front door." _So I feared the worst. . _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Uh oh it's fine we were just having breakfast.." _Awkward.. _" So what's the issue?"

"I thought I should deliver the news personally. Late last night word managed to reach the other Kage's of Sasuke's return to Konoha. The situation was deemed urgent and the meeting ended up being held this morning. You would not believe how tired I am."

"Ah! Kakashi please just tell me?" Naruto blurted out as he watched Kakashi sigh.

Next chapter: The punishment is dealt out and Naruto is one unhappy fox. So much for all that has been done..

Writers notes: Getting there xD I think there are only a few more chapters.


	7. Testing trust

The blonde wished he could take back his sudden outburst as he shifted his eyes to look anywhere but into Kakashi's flaming orb. The hokage kept his intense glare to Naruto but finally spoke again.

"Don't test my patients Naruto I am really not in a good mood." He pulled his attention away from the younger and to the one who needed to hear what he had to say the most. "Sasuke. If it were up to me alone, your punishment would be minimal and you would be welcome to come live back in Konoha. Though as you know this was not my decision alone. I am sorry to have to say this Sasuke but, tomorrow morning the death sentence is to be administered in the forests outside of Konoha."

Even though Kakashi had more to say he didn't have the chance.

A flustered male gripped the Hokage's collar hard and pulled him forward. Kakashi could see the bewildering pain rising in Naruto's orbs as he held tight to the Kage's shirt.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEFENDING SASUKE! HE IS A PART OF THIS VILLAGE IT SHOULD BE YOUR DECISION MORE THAN THEIRS! DID YOU TELL THEM HE'S CHANGED! YOU C-"

Naruto was still a child when it came to his anger. He couldn't restrain himself, and the knucklehead was taking it out on the wrong person.

Kakashi gripped Naruto's wrists hard and threw them above the fox's head. Once again Naruto realised a moment too late that he really shouldn't have done that.

"When Sasuke's crimes involve other villages it is out of my control. Myself and Gaara did defend Sasuke, though when there are three Kage's against two, majority wins. I may be Kage but I cannot defy the justice set in place, it would cause conflict between the villages."

The hokage took his attention away from Naruto whilst the fool calmed. He looked to Sasuke who stood silent, no surprise or worry on his face, almost as though he expected that answer. The shadow didn't return Kakashi's glance, he kept his eyes to the distance.

"They mentioned nothing about how to facilitate you until tomorrow. Though the other Kage's probably expect me to put you in a cell for the night, I refuse too. Sorry though Naruto he cannot stay here, I fear you may attempt something stupid. Therefore if you would come with me, Sasuke."

Kakashi felt Naruto's hands go limp. He released Naruto and backed away to the door, waiting for Sasuke to move through first then following behind. He paused and looked back to the distraught blonde.

"I really am sorry it has to be this way Naruto. This time, if you attempt anything, I will personally stop you. Tomorrow small groups from each village will be arriving here, each containing ANBU members and other trusted ninjas. They will be reporting everything that occurs straight back to each Kage like they are their eyes. I cannot back you up this time and you cannot escape them. If you wish you may say your final farewell tomorrow morning. He shall be accommodated close to where I live, therefore just stop by mine at sunrise. "

Naruto didn't reply. Kakashi stepped forward slowly, pausing when he heard Naruto shuffle. The Hokage turned his head enough to view the younger from the corner of his eye. Kakashi felt a sadness clench his stomach as he watched Naruto turn his back on his old sensei. They remained that way for a while before Kakashi finally left. Naruto closed his eyes hard when he heard the front door shut.

He felt sad and infuriated, and didn't know which one to concentrate on. So in the confined space of his kitchen, with no one but the walls to see, Naruto broke down in tears, falling to his knees on the cold tile floor and unleashing both.

~Day of the execution~

Sasuke stood tall as Kakashi took his place in front of the shadow with a vacant expression on his face. A ring of ninjas had slowly formed around them. Just as he had told Naruto, these ninjas being from each of the other three villages, here to check the execution is carried out properly. There was a wide birth from where Kakashi and Sasuke stood. They were there to view over but didn't seem to want to get close. Kakashi felt pleased that Gaara had not sent anyone from his village. At least, no matter what the leader of the sand village stood by Konoha through this.

The little gathering was held on a grassy patch hidden behind the Konoha village. Surrounded all the way around by towering trees. Near enough to the village to call for backup if necessary, but far enough for the thick forest to defuse any sound before it reached the village.

Sasuke gave a small smirk.

"So I die by your hand?" He spoke in a low tone, knowing the others would barely be able to hear from how far away they had decided to be.

"I do not want to do this, but at least by 'my hand' it will be humane. This shouldn't hurt much Sasuke…. Thank you for handling this so well."

"Hmph."

Sasuke gave the chains around his wrists a small rattle and Kakashi huffed in understanding.

"It has been confusing, Kakashi. Who's telling me the truth, who I should trust, believe in. I think I have reached a point where, maybe this really is the best way."

Kakashi couldn't help but think this was wrong. They didn't know Sasuke, the reasons why he did what he had. The Hokage needed to hold his feelings back though, hide them behind a mask of authority.

Attention turned abruptly to the west where a sudden chakra outburst forced the ninjas there to retreat back, spreading out in all directions.

'_NARUTO!' _Kakashi growled in his mind.

But the knucklehead was proven innocent as a different familiar emerged from the greenery. Kakashi wasted no time as soon as he saw the mask. He pushed Sasuke hard making him stumble backwards but with some fast footwork the raven managed to regain balance. He watched the Hokage moved to attack Madara head on, and he wasn't the only one as the watchers now joined the cause.

"Tsk.." Sasuke attempted to move in a search for somewhere to hide as he saw Madara glance to him. It was obvious to Kakashi, the masked males plan. All he needed to do was get close to the Uchiha and then pull him into another dimension.

Kakashi threw a thundering punch fast, pulling his black cloth down away from his deep crimson eye. With Tobi's speed he would be needing his sharingan. He had unleashed this a moment to late though as the enemy had already shifted. Shit, where was Madara?

At least the leader had another mark to go by. The raven stood not far away from Kakashi searching around as though he had heard danger approaching. What neither Sasuke or Kakashi had realised, was that for the last Uchiha, there was more than just one opponent.

The group of skilled ninjas that had been helping Kakashi with Madara quickly shifted their attention. Sasuke still stood, and he was Madara's target. They just had to remove him from the scene and Madara would have no reason to be there.

Kakashi noticed this but couldn't do anything. It was like fighting your own kind, they were directly under the Kage's, he could not touch them.

As they moved swiftly to the shadow with inpatients and death looming in their eyes, Sasuke remained in his place. He smirked as he realised the reason why they were aiming their attacks at him. The Uchiha merely shifted to stand erect, prepared to take the hits.

A cry came from just inside the woods but it was soon masked by the increasing sound of a hurricane wind. Unexpectedly the shadow of a shurinken flickered out of the forest taking an unusual form as it was revealed. Sharp lines dashed around a concentrated ball in its heart. The eye of this storm seemed it's most deadly spot. Though it was too fast to note the detail of as it collided with the elite ninjas like a giant bowling ball into small skittles. Some managed to dodge but others were hurled into the surrounding forest.

No sooner had the shurinken rasengan flown out, did the ninja behind the attack also emerge. Considering he had just thrown a perfect bulls-eye, the blonde seemed incredibly pissed off. The young knucklehead ran to Sasuke, stumbling to a halt beside him.

"Nice shot.. Idiot.." Sasuke couldn't help thinking that was a stupid move. Now the elite would be after him too.

"Shut up ass! AGH! I was aiming for Madara! He was right behind you!" Naruto eyes screamed and he stiffened as though he hadn't meant to admit that.

The face he pulled, what he admitted, Sasuke couldn't resist it and a chuckle crawled out of his throat.

Hearing Sasuke laugh rang straight through Naruto. It hummed over in his body like a sweet melody. Though what he was laughing at didn't muse the blonde one bit. The elite were beginning to recover and so had Madara, so the moment didn't last.

Naruto became a defensive fox, keeping the attackers back but not moving too far away from who he was protecting. Shadow clones appeared like a barrier around the Uchiha. Kakashi was also in to handle Madara, though Tobi seemed to be holding out for the right moment.

Something shifted inside of Sasuke, his adrenaline suddenly peaked. Like a broken clock that had just started up again. His eyes twinged and bulged vigorously. The Uchiha growled and closed them waiting for the feeling to fade. Though it didn't, the feeling only came stronger and then almost felt like his orbs had burst. The shadow shot his eyes open to find his sharingan activated.

It came like a defence mechanism as he heard the clones behind him dispersing into puffs of smoke. The other surrounding clones ran in to take a piece of the foe, only to feel the same fate. Sasuke kept his restored eyes on Madara watching carefully. He squinted slightly as a loud explosion poured out across the land from behind.

Just after Naruto came from over Sasuke's shoulder charging straight for Madara. Sasuke read Tobi's movement and grunted. The Uchiha had judged his own speed wrong, he was slower than usual but still managed to reach Naruto in time. The shadow grabbed Naruto tight on the wrist and threw him to the right moving him out of Madara's eye range.

The raven wondered just how restored his chakra was. By that move, Tobi must have figured out who's side the Uchiha was now on. Though if he hadn't this would help. Sasuke opened his hand but strained it, so that is was more solid. Fingers sparked soon flickering into larger bolts screaming around Sasuke's hand. He wasted no precious time aiming that deadly lightning straight for Madara. The enemy moved but Sasuke managed to blow his attack out before Tobi got the chance to fully escape.

The elite had paused, as had Kakashi. The Hokage felt that must be proof enough of where Sasuke stood. For Kakashi, that had officially earned his trust. Though something soon bothered the Hokage. A heavy air fell around the Uchiha, dense and dark.

Sasuke searched intensely, desperate to find Madara and unleash all of his built up tension and rage. Madara re-appeared further away close to the trees.

The Uchiha was ready to take him, blinded by a darkening anger. He felt warm hands grip at his arm and swung an electric hand to remove them. The raven gasped, as Naruto gripped his wrist and pulled it down so that Sasuke arched forward slightly. The shadow knew that at that moment he had just sent heavy volts through the blonde's body, but Naruto didn't scream or retreat, he held in the pain reducing his movement to a mere flinch.

"Sasuke, calm down. Trust me you will get your chance." Naruto spoke in a deep tone, it was husky and calm.

'Trust me' Those words seemed so honest coming from Naruto. Sasuke panted heavily as he pulled himself away from Naruto. He looked to the younger with wondering eyes and Naruto merely replied with an unexpected smile. The fox was unimaginably happy, to see Sasuke defend him like that, to protect him and to be on his side. That smile radiated into Sasuke which he soaked in like a sponge.

Naruto glanced over Sasuke to find Madara gone.

The blonde looked back to Sasuke. "Wow I bet he is pi-"

"Right." Kakashi called waving a hand in the air.

That wave brought ninjas out from the trees. The elite re-collected themselves and also followed the Hokage up to Naruto and Sasuke. The Hokage paused passing on some instructions to some of his own ninja's. When they left he moved to the confused pair.

After everyone had gathered Kakashi spoke. " I think we have learned something today. Dear guests in Konoha, after what you have just witnessed, tell me now what you believe your Kage's judgements shall be?"

The group on ninjas seemed to shift back into their own little huddle and whispered to one another. It took a while but they finally emerged.

One of the elite from the sound village stepped fourth to provide the verdict.

"We shall have to check back about this. Though after what we have just seen, it does appear that Sasuke has changed his ways. We shall be in touch shortly."

The ninjas looked confused, shocked and surprised by the recent events. They merely backed away into the forest mumbling to themselves.

Kakashi exhaled heavily. "You pair.. Cause me nothing but trouble."

Naruto rubbed his hand through his sandy hair and laughed uncomfortably.

"You were here, why Uzumaki? I told you not to come." It was never a good sign when Kakashi used Naruto's last name.

"Ah well you see..Uh nope I got nothing. I just couldn't sit home!.."

".. And another thing." Kakashi looked to Sasuke. " How does such a powerful seal get ruptured? I know that doesn't just happen on its own."

Sasuke shrugged and grunted, not bothered by the question. A killer orb suddenly switched to Naruto. Just the fear on the blonde's face proved he was guilty.

"What did you do?" Kakashi growled, Naruto stuttered wondering how to sentence this. "The truth!"

"Ah well you see maybe this morning when I went to say goodbye, Sakura and myself might have attempted to take the seal off of Sasuke so that he could just escape on his own but then you came early and we had to hide." Naruto rushed to get his sentences out, stumbling over his own words.

"Good." Kakashi grinned though his mask.

"Eh?.."

"Well it would have been unusual for you to not try anything. Thanks to that Sasuke was able to fight, which then helped defend what I had said. So well done Naruto."

Naruto beamed like he had really planned that all along. Though it was not like he could just ask Madara to show up, that was sheer luck.

"Kakashi what is with all these ninjas." Naruto pointed to the Konoha ninjas.

"Just backup. I have had them waiting in the forest the whole time. I thought I might need them to prevent you from attempting anything stupid, but they came as good security in case Madara did nearly take Sasuke. I didn't want to call them out until it was necessary though."

"Cut that a bit close!" Naruto scowled.

Kakashi didn't reply to Naruto on that subject. He turned to gesture to the others that they may return home and began walking that way himself.

"Hey! Don't just walk away! What happens now?"

Kakashi stopped and turned around. "Nothing. Everything goes back to normal." He smiled as he shifted back to leave.

"WAAIIITT! Kakashi! Where is Sasuke staying?"

The Hokage disappeared into the forest. Sasuke barged past Naruto.

"I am staying with you still idiot."

"OI! Stop calling me an I-"

"Thank you." It was a strained and uncomfortable 'thank you' but truly meant.

Both halted leaving only the trees moving. Such simple words hit Naruto's heart so profoundly. His face lit up with the joy he couldn't contain but Sasuke didn't turn to see it.

"What did you just say?" Naruto smirked.

"Ugh fuck off I am not saying it again."

Naruto ran to catch up to Sasuke as he began to walk away casually. He continued to bug Sasuke all the way home. He didn't want to hear the words again out of spite, or to mock him, only because they made the blonde feel unbelievably happy.

Writers comments: Phew thank you for lasting through that chapter. The next one, what I am sure a lot of people have been waiting for…especially Naruto. LEMON!.. Yah that's all the next chapter is basically. It shall be up soon. Thank you for all the wonderful comments! =3 I am really happy you like my story ^_^


	8. Unique bliss

Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably, he rested his head on one of the arms of the sofa, throwing his legs over the other and sighed, the sofa was just far too small for the 5ft .7- 17 year old. Naruto threw his leg off in annoyance.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep on this?"

The other time was fine, Naruto was tired and apparently it didn't matter where he slept beens it was at the table. Though tonight he didn't feel sleepy at all. He turned onto his side only to find that more uncomfortable as his neck bent right.

The thought kept crossing his mind over and over again, just to sneak into bed with Sasuke. As good as it sounded, the blonde couldn't bring himself to do it. He had earned brownie points with the shadow today for saving his life, so the younger wanted to keep on the Uchiha's good side, which meant resisting all temptation.

The blonde tried once more, shifting his body around on the sofa so he was facing the back with his butt was dangling off the edge. He attempted to stretch his legs onto the armrest only to lose his balance and got thrown off the sofa completely, hitting the floor with a thud.

"AGH!"

The stressed ninja quickly hopped to his feet, glaring at the chair even though it wasn't the things fault. His staring competition with the furniture was soon disturbed though as he heard footsteps from above, moving through the corridor and coming down the stairs.  
The blonde curiously snuck out the living room and followed Sasuke into the kitchen.

"What you doing up?" The blonde chirped.

"You were making such a racket that I couldn't sleep." The raven mumbled, opening the fridge in search of a midnight boredom snack.

"Ugh sorry."

At the back of Naruto's mind ,he was kind of glad he had kept Sasuke awake, the thought of company beens he couldn't sleep sounded good. They hadn't really spoken much all day. Both took turns using the shower, then spent the rest of the day in separate rooms.

The blonde moved behind Sasuke also feeling in the mood for a snack. He peaked over Sasuke's shoulder impatiently as the raven took out a plastic cup of flavoured rice. The shadow turned not realising Naruto was there and squashed the cup between the pair of them. Rice flew out, plunging down onto the innocent victims. The raven growled glaring at the blonde.

"Well done idiot." He hissed.

Naruto dropped his mouth looking wrongly accused. " I thought you knew I was here, you are a ninja after all."

"My abilities are still contained baka, you only ruptured the seal..You could have just waited until I was done."

Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and placed the disfigured cup in the sink. He tugged at his sticky shirt from the flavoured oils, not particularly bothered about stains beens he had borrowed the black shirt off Naruto. The Uchiha looked down and grumbled, noticing the fool had even managed to get most of the rice down his jogging bottoms, well they were Naruto's too, but it was a pain that he would have to change again.

"You are such a disaster, you know that dobe!"

"Oi it wasn't just my fault teme! Got it on me as well so don't pretend you're the only victim!"

Naruto pushed out his orange shirt just to emphasise there was liquid down it and glared. As a silence of annoyance sat between them a thought sneakily crawled into the back of the blonde's head. " Here I will clean it up if you want."

Naruto unexpectedly moved close to Sasuke at the sink, forcing him to inch backwards into the cupboards behind. The blonde pulled the rim of the Uchiha's shirt down slightly revealing more of his smooth, pale neck. The younger carelessly swept his tongue across the sticky patch that had managed to attach itself to Sasuke's neck. As Naruto worked his tongue up it brought a gasp up out of the elders throat.

"Dammit Naruto get off!" Sasuke caught the blonde off guard with his returned strength and pushed him backwards. Naruto flung his arms to grab the kitchen surface, preventing himself from falling to the floor. "You fucking...Rapist!.."

Naruto's body swayed in annoyance at that word. "Stop saying that!"

"Why should I? It's true."

"No it isn't!" Naruto threw himself back up to Sasuke, thrusting the shadow against the cupboards with all his might just to prove he was still the stronger one. The blonde shifted close to Sasuke ear. "Because it's not rape if you enjoyed it." He almost purred it to the raven.

The Uchiha felt flustered with Naruto this close, too close.  
Naruto continued his low, deep whispers. " Think back Sasuke. The pleasure that I made you feel, the joy you gained from my touch. I had you screaming my name by the end of it." The blonde gave a smirk as he felt Sasuke shiver against him. "Oh."

The younger stepped back to stare tauntingly at the bulge in Sasuke's pants with a teasing grin.

"Tsk.." Sasuke's cheeks uncontrollably flushed as he fled the scene like it was a crime to be excited.  
He ran up the stairs but Naruto wasn't going to just let him just leave. The blonde chased after him catching the bedroom door and rugby tackling it just before Sasuke managed to slam it closed.

Naruto gained a firm grasp of the shadow's wrist and threw the Uchiha onto the bed. Sasuke pressed his hands into the covers and sat himself up. Naruto joined, once again leaving the shadow no personal space as he leaned over the bed to press his hands over Sasuke's.

"Why are you trying to run away Sasuke-kun? Just give in and admit yourself how much you enjoy this. How you like it when I touch you."

Sasuke didn't reply as his mind was jumbled by a hand that suddenly cupped his sensitive arousal. With his other hand Naruto dipped a finger up under Sasuke's shirt, stroking it across his abdomen and teasing the raven wildly.

"Dg- Naruto!.."

The blonde gave a small dark chuckle of victory, though it was cut short due to an unexpected change of position. Sasuke, without warning, became aggressive, grabbing Naruto and pulling him down onto the bed, he towered over the younger.

Staring deeply into blue lust-filled eyes the shadow dove straight into a kiss, not being gentle as he bit Naruto's bottom lip. The male smirked when he heard Naruto grunt, but the expression was soon wiped from his face as his attention was caught by Naruto's hand pulling Sasuke's waist closer towards him.

The elders smirk returned, he licked Naruto's lip as if as an apology and slid his tongue against the fox's, who didn't try to resist. Naruto merely enjoyed the moment, playing with the muscle invading his mouth with his own tongue. The shadow pressed his hand down into Naruto's pants feeling his thriving manhood, whilst his other hand locked into the blonde's hair bringing him deeper into the kiss. Sasuke retreated from Naruto's mouth leaving a trail of saliva as he did.

The Uchiha panted for breath feeling his own heat rising uncontrollably. He moved his hand out of Naruto's pants and roughly removed the blonde's shirt as well as his own. Pressing his chest against Naruto's to feel steam rise between them. Sasuke submerged them both in another kiss, pulling the younger away from the bed and sitting the blonde over his legs so their groins were touching. The raven massaged his fingers hard into Naruto's butt cheeks. Naruto retorted playfully, biting Sasuke callously on the lower lip which to his surprise he gained a deep moan from.

The pressure was building inside both of them as the teasing grew. Naruto moved to bite down painfully on another inviting region, the shadows neck, curious about the reaction he would receive. Sasuke's body arched into the blonde as the younger sunk his fangs in deep ,digging his fingers into Sasuke's back, not too hard but deep for Sasuke to arch and unknowingly grind forward into the blonde making them both groan.

Naruto loved how Sasuke's body reacted so pleasurably to his touches and he loved Sasuke's, but he had let the dusky male play for long enough now. He took control, pushing Sasuke back onto the bed with a smirk on his face only causing a whimper from Sasuke, since he was enjoying his moment of being in control. Though the shadow soon lost those thoughts as he watched Naruto, at a torturing slow pace, drag his trousers and boxers down his tanned legs, kicking them off onto the floor and spending much less time removing the ravens clothing.

Sasuke grunted, grabbing Naruto's shoulders, and taking the blonde by surprise, who gasped as he was slammed back against the head rest. The younger was forcefully pulled closer towards the raven , his legs yanked open as Sasuke swiftly placed himself between them. Before Naruto even got time to react, a loud arousing scream came from the blonde, throwing his head back as Sasuke unexpectedly grinded violently into Naruto's groin.

The younger moaned as Sasuke leaned forward and sucked his neck, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he could feel and hear Sasuke's heavy panting, his arousal swelling as Sasuke hummed the blonde's name into his ear. Naruto arched leaving Sasuke whimpering into Naruto's ear as the younger bucked rather harshly forward, moving his hips with and raven's.

Naruto moaned loudly as the grinding was pushing him against the head rest, making the contact more pleasurable as the pressure was building against him, Sasuke moaned and sucked Naruto's ear, nibbling it in affection while the other half of his body was acting slightly different, less affectionate. He Moved his hands down to grab the blonde's tanned hips, keeping him held down by proud force as he bucked in a cruel manner. Naruto's head fell back just as a strangled gasp finally found its release.

"Oh fuck !"Naruto's eyes flew open, he still had the half lidded lust eyed look, but, since when did he close them? The younger hadn't noticed, nor did he care, but what he did take into account was that he was underneath Sasuke, moaning.

No way was he being the Uke, all he wanted to do was fuck this Raven senseless into the mattress and that was certainly what he was going to do! A smirk grew across Sasuke's cheeks, unaware of what the sly blonde was thinking and opened Naruto's legs wider, not stopping his rocking, though the new position made different sensations spark up through Naruto's body fuelling a loud groan.

"Oh fuck Sasu-..."

Sasuke moaned, the way Naruto's deep husky voice breathed out his name sinfully turned him on so much. The shadow sped up his rocking and stared down at the shivering blonde beneath, whimpering at the arousing sight. The Uchiha clenched his teeth and gripped Naruto's member firmly, making the blondes eyelids flutter as he groaned from the back of his throat, desirably rocking with Sasuke.

The fox felt that he couldn't resist any longer, his craving for the raven was now on overload, and he felt unbelievably annoyed at the fact he was still the underdog.

The younger threw himself up, startling the poor shadow and fiercely grabbing Sasuke's shoulders, throwing the elder under him with a satisfied smirk

"Ah, what the fuck idiot?"Sasuke threw a kick to Naruto's face and the blonde hissed in rebuttal, Sasuke was enjoying his moment of glory until he was rudely interrupted, though he gave a small smirk for at least wiping away Naruto's smug grin.

"You're gonna regret that bastard!"

The Uchiha's smirk vanished as his legs were yanked down the bed by the blonde, so that the Naruto was between them. Naruto held a leg down firmly in each hand, spreading them far apart, exposing Sasuke more. The Uchiha growled at the disliked action.

"Would you stop throwing me around or I swear…"

"You swear what teme?" Naruto growled darkly.

The blonde gripped Sasuke's wrists and threw his hands harshly into the head board with a satisfying thud. Sasuke gasped at the unexpected move. Naruto dove suddenly into a fierce kiss. He pressed hard into Sasuke's delicious lips, as a hand wondered down the elders body to an even more sensitive region.

The blonde dipped his thumb and index finger into the sides of the flustered males fully erect item and massaged slowly up and down the length. He paused each time pressing his thumb into the tip before moving down again. The kiss became sloppy as Sasuke began to lose himself, Naruto slipped his tongue in to play with the shadow's.

The younger moved his lips lower to taste another part of Sasuke. He teased the raven, spinning the tip of his tongue around the rim of the elders hard nub, no later moving to suck the flesh.  
The blonde was gaining small groans in return but it wasn't enough for this ninja. The younger wanted Sasuke at his all time highest.

Naruto continued to work the ravens thriving item with his fingers, whilst he shifted down to bite softly on the tender, shimmering skin of the Uchiha's hips. Sasuke's body jolted in blissful surprise. Receiving the reaction he had expected the Naruto sunk his teeth in deeper and sucked at the skin, knowing he would leave a dark bruise in memory of tonight.

Sasuke's breathing moved out of his control as the pain and pleasure fused, arousing Sasuke highly.  
Thriving off the Uchiha's reaction , Naruto moved in further. He harshly pushed Sasuke's legs up bent to the sides on the bed, to better reveal his perfect inner thigh's. Naruto pierced into the pale flesh with his fangs , his body pausing excitedly awaiting the elders reaction.

When a load moan of bliss unleashed itself from Sasuke, Naruto felt his own body shuddering violently to the sound. Most pleased with his work Naruto pulled back, licking affectionately over his mark.

"Ah..Narutohu, do mm it again.."

Sasuke was so nearly there, each pump down his shaft bringing him ever nearer.

"Beg for it." Naruto's joked in a deep tone.

"..No I fu-AH!"

It was worth a try, but as soon as Sasuke gave his reply Naruto intruded digging his teeth in once again to that sweet inner thigh. He dipped his fingers in harder as he bit, taking Sasuke into ecstasy. Hot seed erupted from the shadow as he trembled in joy.

Naruto lapped the mess from Sasuke's body. Savouring the Uchiha's taste as he cleaned him up ready for the next stage. The buzzing raven found his body being lifted from the bed and brought atop Naruto's legs.

"Raise yourself up slightly Sasuke, use me for support."

The blonde brought Sasuke's arms over his head. The elder gripped hard into Naruto's hair as he lifted himself onto his knees, whilst the blonde occupied the Uchiha's mouth with his fingers.

No sooner had he supported himself did the raven feel his legs want to drop again as two fingers entered him.

The younger brought his other hand to circle the small of Sasuke's back. The shadow swayed uncomfortably but did as he was told, keeping himself on his knees. Sasuke did need the support though, gripping hard to the incredibly soft blonde hair as another finger entered, stretching him wider.

With the hand on Sasuke's back Naruto pulled him in closer, pressing their glossy chests together. Sasuke gasped as his item pressed against the blonde's chest, and Naruto saw his opportunity for another kiss. The blonde sharing Sasuke's own taste with him. The impatient elder's mouth fell open as he attempted to push Naruto's fingers in deeper.

Naruto pulled out of the Uchiha all too soon for him, but he wasn't stranded for long. Sasuke shifted forward and gasped as the blonde's large item entered him, moaning as his own rubbed up Naruto's slippery, hot body.

"You wanted some control, here you have it Sasuke. Move yourself down."

The raven glared rather annoyed by being commanded. Naruto gripped the shadows hair and pulled his head back. Sasuke grunted as he stared at ceiling. The elder attempted to lift his head back up, only to have Naruto's grip tighten the more he tried to move away. Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck softly before moving up close to his ear.

"Behave now." Naruto's husky voice whispered seriously.

Naruto thrusted his hips up making Sasuke cry out in surprise, Naruto groaned, feeling the ravens heat surround him was incredible. The raven stiffened, moving down inch by inch then fully sat onto the blonde. Naruto had to work hard to keep from fully bucking into Sasuke, patiently waiting for the elder to move himself.

The shadow started to shift up the others dick slowly, rather embarrassed by the movement but definitely too stubborn to show Naruto. The feeling of the younger pressing deep inside of him whilst his own manhood found pleasure against the blonde's stern body made Sasuke feel amazing and highly aroused him. It wasn't long before he desired more friction.

The shadow increased the pace, riding Naruto whilst lost in the many heightened sensations.

"That's it, Sasuke." Naruto purred.

The raven moaned loudly, loving it as he felt teeth clamp into his neck. He shifted closer, trying to get more from each feeling, desiring to make them stronger. The blonde brought a hand to grip onto Sasuke's item. Wrapping his hands around it softly and jerking it. His other hand gripping into the raven's shoulder blade.

The Uchiha was feeling his body get abused in so many ways and he lavished in every single one. His prostate frothing more with each pound.

"Ngh..N-ahruto .."

The blonde moved his hand on Sasuke's back up, stroking into his hair.

"Sasuke." Naruto spoke softly.

Sasuke's clamped his eyes shut tight as his form trembled, biting his bottom lip as he felt pleasure crash through his entire body. Releasing his joy onto their chests. Naruto didn't let the throbbing end for the exhausted Uchiha as he bounced Sasuke on his manhood.

"Look at me, Sasuke."

Like a shy little cat, Sasuke took his time opening his eyes to reveal his deep night orbs. The raven panted softly gripping into the blonde's shoulders as his body was jolted by the younger. A hand suddenly gripped to the raven's side making him flinch. Naruto dragged Sasuke down hard by the hips making him clench into the younger's item in surprise.

Naruto came in Sasuke, overwhelmed by both the pleasure and the arousing beauty. Sasuke pushed in close to Naruto.

The younger released Sasuke, lifting him off and allowing his to collapse back onto the bed. Naruto crawled up the Uchiha. Sasuke grumpily turned his head to look at wall. The Uchiha huffed slightly as a hand appeared and cupped his chin. The shadow resisted but the fight was won by Naruto, as he pulled Sasuke round to view his face.

Sasuke stared at a familiar, wide Uzumaki smile, though it soon left as the blonde grunted. The shadow watched as Naruto climbed off the bed heading for the bathroom. The male paused at the door to the room, resting his hand on the frame.

"I love you.." Naruto growled. He begrudged having to be the first to admit his true feelings.

"Well that was romantically said." Sasuke mocked.

The raven huffed as he watched Naruto stomp off to the bathroom mumbling. He was glad that the knucklehead didn't turn around, as a content smile creaked across his cheeks.

Writers notes: That …was the last chapter D= *Sniff*..I think :/ Though give me your opinion if you would like me to continue ^^ I shall be writing more stories though of course xD Hopefully improving my writing with each one =3 Thank you so much to everyone that has read and commented. Especially those that have commented all the way through! x3


	9. Captured dreams

"I don't like this." Naruto growled pacing across the length of the kitchen.

Sasuke remained seated at the table, resting his elbow on the surface and letting his forehead lean into his palm. The raven kept his eyes sealed, hoping for the blonde to halt his annoying marching. Almost as though hearing Sasuke's plea, Naruto slowly huffed to a halt.

"I don't want it…I won't accept it!"

Sasuke sighed, parting his forehead from his palm with little haste. The male shuffled to pin-point a new comfortable seating position, one that allowed him to peer at Naruto.

"Naruto, it has always been your dream to become Hokage.. You'd never shut up about it. Yet now you are presented with the position you are turning it away?"

Naruto scoffed at Sasuke and scrunched his nose. Holding a short stare before stepping across the room to rummage in the cupboard.

"I asked you something idiot! Don't just pout and walk off."

"I'm stressed.. want ramen!"

"I hope you choke on it.." Sasuke grumbled.

Some other mumbles rolled across the room, both of the pair sulking as Naruto cooked the noodles. Though Sasuke soon found this at least as a minor improvement to the blonde's mood, as he sat seeming marginally relaxed. Maybe now the blonde would stop complaining and reason like an adult.

The Uchiha brought both elbows onto the table, interlocking his fingers.

"So why don't you want to be Hokage?"

Naruto played with his noodles, dipping his chopsticks in the bowl and swirling them around.

"Ah don't get me wrong! I WANT to be Hokage tebayo! …But….Why would Kakashi suddenly resign as Hokage? And fight so diligently for them to take me in as the next leader of Konoha..That." He paused pushing back the dread that came with what he wanted to say, ".. and how am I supposed to command you to go out on such deadly missions."

"Naruto..-"

"It's true though! You are going to be an ANBU squad member… That is a job with a death wish. I don't want to be the one that sends you …to.."

"There is nothing you can do about that. There is no way I will allow that to be your excuse Usuratonkachi. The Kage's still want me under close surveillance. As Kakashi said, just because I have been released doesn't mean they like me. Why do you think they forced me to be a part of the ANBU? That is my decided fate. I will take it peacefully, if you become Hokage." Naruto grumbled making Sasuke look to him darkly for intruding his speech. "I am sure Kakashi knows what he is doing.. Trust him, trust me."

Adding 'trust me' on the end of his sentence was close enough to forcing the blonde's butt into that Hokage chair. Naruto took those last words in deep, letting them role over in his mind until the sentence itself seemed to sound unusual.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled through puffed cheeks. "Though Kakashi…I am gunna kill him. No wait, better, he can go on the kind of missions we did as genin." The male chuckled, enjoying the ideas conjured in his mind.

Sasuke exhaled retreating from his place at the table. The blonde muttered gibberish through a mouthful of noodles that the raven was amazed he had managed to shovel into his mouth so fast.

The shadow stared questioningly, and for the first time, Naruto was the one to turn away. Spoiling his ignorant moment by reaching to bring his noodles round with him, so that he could continue eating. Sasuke felt no sympathy though, neglecting the stressed ninjas actions and exiting the room.

"My, my Naruto. I expected you to be much happier about this." Kakashi groaned.

Naruto slammed a fist into the kage's table.

"How can you just give up your position?"

"Give up? That isn't what is happening Naruto. Plus I do believe you would make a great Hokage, the villagers look up to you these day, you know that. Truthfully I never desired this position." To say Naruto looked ready to kill him, Kakashi was incredibly calm. "Never mind.. I take it the reason you are here is that you have an answer."

Kakashi grinned through his mask smugly. He slowly removed the Hokage hat, standing to hold it out to Naruto. The blonde was silenced. It was different now that it truly was happening. Naruto felt his stomach hover away as he reached out for the headgear. His body reacted instinctively. He placed it carefully over his blonde hair, dropping his arms down to his sides and staring up at it in awe. Kakashi was amazed how mellow the blonde had suddenly become after his paddy about becoming Hokage.

It was practically parading in the blonde's face, he was Hokage. The male still couldn't seem to accept it, after so many years of fighting to be someone, desiring respect. He finally had acquired it. The sensation was overwhelming as Naruto was engulfed by happiness, his body flooded with emotion.

Kakashi and Sasuke stood patiently waiting for the new Hokage's first words. Though no words came from the blonde, he dropped his head, hiding his face behind his new addition. Though it didn't hide his emotions, as the droplets tumbled into the carpet. Sasuke shuffled forward but Naruto's head flew back up before he spoke. The blonde laughed loudly, spreading a wide grin.

"I am finally HOKAGE~! Pff and I bet you guys always doubted this would happen. I knew I was always meant to be Hokage tebayo! So much for all those that never believed in me, what will they think now!"

The blonde continued to chuckle. It was more a cover for his shock, joy and confusion. Naruto raised a sleeve to wipe roughly over his orbs. Liquid still shimmered at the corners of his eyes. Kakashi smiled, taking for the door.

"I shall leave you to calm down…Hokage." He spoke the last part slow to help the realisation settle in. "I will return later to talk more."

Sasuke waited till he heard the shutter on the door before stepping in front of Naruto.

"Look at you baka. So much for not wanting to be Hokage." The shadow huffed, bringing his thumb uncomfortably to Naruto's eye and softly wiping away the remaining overflow. Sasuke seemed to stare harshly, though it was without realisation. The male just wasn't too comfortable with the lovey-dovey stuff. Naruto returned the stare with a vacant expression.

"What?" Sasuke muttered.

"If that is what you look like when attempting to be affectionate, just don't try." The blonde mocked.

The raven hissed and turned away grumpily.

"Can you not be grateful I am even trying looser."

"Sure I am, but it doesn't have the same affect if you look constipated whilst trying."

Naruto choked on a laugh as he pictured Sasuke's face.

Sasuke growled but said nothing back. Naruto grinned contently. Moving behind Sasuke and wrapping his arms around the shadow. The blonde reversed them both into the hokage seat, dragging Sasuke down onto his lap. The Hokage pushed the hat off his head letting it catch to a halt down his back. Naruto kissed the shadows neck lightly making him shiver and tense. The blonde rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I don't want you to force yourself Sasuke.. I know it's hard for you. It makes me unbelievably happy to know that you are trying so vigorously to make this work. Thank you."

Naruto tucked his arms round the elders waist tight. Sasuke's body still felt so tense under the blonde's touch, but the male gave no complaints. As Naruto held him so close, Sasuke could only listen to the blonde's light breathing, and his own reawakened heart.

They remained that way for a while, as Naruto calmed from one overwhelming day. They may have stayed that way all day, if it wasn't for the later interruption.

The blonde suddenly shoved Sasuke off his lap, throwing his hat back over his head as a knock was heard at the door.

The shadow glared at Naruto most spitefully as he got up, almost as though he was rising from hell. Sasuke was aggravated by how much he seemed to get tossed around by the idiot. It had just taken Naruto by surprise, no one knew of the pair yet. Naruto's pleading, puppy eyes asked him to remain calm. The shadow simply grunted, moving to lean against one of the walls crossing his arms.

"Come in." Naruto called, attempting to sound professional as he did.

"Hmph." Sasuke cawed at noting the blonde's behaviour.

"I wish to speak with you and Sasuke, Hokage. Really I should have filled you in on all of this earlier, but it appeared the Hokage conversation drew priority."Kakashi halted in front of Naruto's desk. " As you knew, Sasuke is to be ANBU. You must abide by this, even as Hokage, and there can be no leniency when it comes to missions."

"I know but Kakashi before you continue." Naruto glanced to his old sensei with serious concern. " Why really did you reside?"

"That is what I desired to talk about with you next. I would like to become an ANBU member."

Both Naruto and Sasuke eyeballed Kakashi.

"Ah I am so confused." Naruto moaned flopping his arms and head like a fish onto the table.

"I am trained, Naruto. I have always been a good candidate to be a part of the ANBU. I can work by Sasuke's side and protect him. ANBU is no place for you Naruto, and before you complain there is an obvious reason. The kyubi. If such deadly squads we attack were able to take you alive, there is a high risk of them..In the worst scenario giving you to Tobi. It is far too hazardous to send you on such missions where it is so highly possible for your capture. That is why in your place I chose to accompany Sasuke."

"I don't need a protector." Sasuke included.

"It works both ways Sasuke. You shall have to learn to work as a team again."

"Hmph.."

"Okay I think I get you! Still.. Me as Hokage?"

"Yes Naruto it wasn't just my decision, your friends backed up the idea as well when I spoke of resigning. The votes were high, and after all you have done for this village, no wonder."

It touched Naruto that he was so well defended by his friends, everyone.

"Right Kakashi, you shall be a part of ANBU then."

"Just so you know Naruto, there is paperwork you have to do over that..You can't just declare it."

"There is?" Naruto asked so innocently raising his head from the desk.

Kakashi ignored the blonde's stupid question.

"Sasuke if you would come with me. We shall get that seal removed and kit you out."

The shadow followed Kakashi to the door.

"Do I have to do paperwork for that too?" Naruto scoffed.

"Yes, Naruto." Kakashi called back.

"I do?" Naruto squawked.

Naruto stared blankly as his own mocking turned to moon him.

Coming up: Naruto discovers what it is truly like to be Hokage, and can Sasuke handle being part of a team?

Writers notes: I was very politely asked to continue xD Well here it is, the story continues.


End file.
